The Rider From The Future
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Vincent Brooks Lived a normal life in the present day until one night A star appeared and sent him to Berk living the life of a viking and a dragon rider. Set in riders of berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Animationwrestling101 here with a new story for you all for this a collab fanfic with me and stigma13 and hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own nothing but the OC How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animation and Cressida Cowell**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Rider From The Future**

"Man what a day" a 19 year old man said. His name is Vincent Brooks as he got off the bus from school. As he finished another day of art school and working at his part time job at the music store nearby. He wears black steel toe biker boots, black jeans, wears a black long sleeve shirt with a grey T shirt over it with a red dragon design on it, he also wears black gloves and a black leather vest he wears a black face mask that covers his nose and the lower half of his face **(kakashi's mask from naruto)**. As well as a long black trench coat with red inside the coat the goes a bit past his knees.

He has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears,he has a muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength that mixes with his height of 6'2 and his weight of 175lbs, he has smooth alabaster skin, his eyes are a bit sharp with his irises being large enough to show its icy blue color, his eyelashes are a bit defined giving the appearance to be slightly feminine.

" _One day done another day from survival from THEM."_ He shivered at the thought. One of the reasons of this thought is that he gets hunted by fangirls. While the overall facial structure is more of a strong look but it still has that slight feminine touch to it giving him a pretty boy look. While he has a muscular built that is more along the line of speed rather than strength but he still has some muscles.

He kept walking till he went to his apartment. His apartment is a normal building paying the rent trying to survive. His parents passed away for a long time. His mother died while giving birth to him and his father was KIA at the army. Opening the door he left his keys and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. After the was done he decided to take out his journal and began to draw.

Ever since he could he was always fascinated by dragons whether it was how the creatures looked like to their abilities and all he could do was drawing them imaging on how they would look like.

"And for the final touches and there now that's a dragon." He said as he stared at his drawing. Looking at the clock seeing that it was late he was about to go and get himself ready he saw a shooting star moving but at a certain pace.

"Hmm that's funny it looks like it's heading straight at me." Then Vincent closed his eyes as he saw a bright light and the light overtook him.

 **Scene Change**

"Alright guys. Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?" We see a rather scrawny viking with auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks and dulled green eyes on top of a dragon with jet-black scales covering its whole body, its sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. The dragon possesses two sets of wings one is missing the left side of his tail-fin. This was Hiccup and Toothless the nightfury and viking that brought peace between Berk and the dragons and were now training his friends with their dragons.

"Uh…" FIshlegs the biggest of the vikings with a gronkle the toughest and slowest of the group.

"Me!" Snotlout the arrogant of the bunch said as he was on top on of the monstrous nightmare the longest of the group.

"Actually, I think it's-" Fishlegs tried to say.

"Me!" Snotlout said again.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!" Astrid said the only female of the group with the deadly nadder the second fastest dragon in berk.

As she said this a bright flash appeared from the sky and what looked like a figure was heading towards Berk.

"What was that?" Astrid said as she turned around to look at hiccup.

"I don't know but we are going to find out what." Hiccup said as he flew to Berk to see what was that bright flash.

Hiccup and the group were running towards the main square as they saw what looked like a trail was leading to the main hall leaving a hole there.

"Move out of the way. Stand back!" Hiccup's father Stoick the vast said as he was moving people around as he went towards the hall.

"Dad whats going on?" Hiccup said as he went to his father and asked him.

"I don't know one minute we were settling some problems with the dragons, then some rock was heading straight towards the hall." They saw the rock it began to crack open and a boy came out.

He looked like as the same age as the teens wearing black fur boots maybe from wolves with black pants with a gray shirt that has a type of mask that covers the lower half of his face. A black leather vest and black leather gloves with a coat made of leather on the outside and have red fur on the inside that gives it a hunter look and handmade with a hood on the top. The boy looked unconscious as he fell out. Stoick the looked at the boy and looked for a pulse.

"He's still breathing lucky for him." Stoick said as he picked up the boy and led him out.

 **Later on**

" _Ughh what happened to me."_ Vincent thought as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was looking at top of a wooden pole.

''Where am I it looks like a hut." Vincent said as he got out of the bed and looked for the door. He then heard something crawling around. He looked around and saw a small green lizard with big yellow eyes.

Vincent cleaned his eyes to see if he was sleeping. As he finished wiping he still saw the dragon there. Slowly he tried to move down then the dragon made a small roar and caused him to run towards the door and opened it. As he opened the door he saw a monstrous nightmare flying towards the sky. He closed the door then opened it again and walked out to see many vikings walking around and selling things. He kept on walking and went towards the edge and saw that he was in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a massive rock. He then saw dragons flying around and Vincent was staring at them at all.

"Are those." Vincent tried to speak but someone was behind him.

"Dragon's aye aren't they something." Vincent turned around and saw Stoick going behind him.

"My name is Stoick the vast chief of Berk and where you are standing right now is my island. Stoick said as he got closer to him.

"Now who are you and where did you come from?" Stoick said as he went closer to him.

" _What do I do, what do I do,"_ Vincent thought as he saw the size difference. Until he thought of it

" _Got it"_ Vincent thought of good tale.

"I don't remember what happen to me sir all I remember was seeing the stars then all of a sudden a bright light appeared and that is all I remember sir." Vincent said and then Stoick asked another question.

"And what is your name?" Stoick asked him. Vincent then thought.

" _Should I give them my real name or not you know I'll give them something better."_ Vincent thought this so he decided.

"My name is Shiro Kirigaya although I can't remember entirely where I am all I can remember is a giant statue but I can't remember what else." Vincent now known as Shiro said as he explained to Stoick so he decided.

"Well then Shiro you are welcome to come and stay here if you like." Stoick said as he gave a kind smile to shiro.

"I accept your hospitality." Shiro said as he gave him a smile in return.

"Very well then I will make a meeting so you can introduce yourself to everyone." Stoick said as he went to host the meeting leaving Shiro there at the edge seeing the wide Ocean.

"Well then new place is a new life I guess.'' Shiro said looking at the horizon

 **Later that day**

At the fully repaired main hall everyone was all drinking and eating while the teens were seating and eating together. Stoick appeared on top of a table and clang his shield getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you all to our new member of our tribe Shiro Kirigaya." As stoick said this Shiro came up and introduced himself.

"Well hello my name is Shiro Kirigaya and it's a pleasure to be a part of this tribe." Shiro said and everybody cheered and and continued eating in celebration.

Meanwhile Hiccup and the gang were seeing the new member of their tribe.

"Hey guys why don't we say hello?" hiccup said as he, toothless and the gang went to the new member of the tribe. Shiro was at a nearby table getting some food and began to eat until he saw a group a vikings heading towards them.

One looked like the shortest and the weakest of the group but what got his attention was that one leg was real and the other looked like a piece of metal connected to a piece of wood. The girl next to him had blonde hair tied into a braid wearing a green shirt, with spiked shoulder pads and a brown spiked skirt.

" _How does she sit on that it must be a pain to seat down I swear I swear."_ Shiro thought as he continued to stare at them. The other teenager looked like the biggest of the group had big chubby arms and wears a brown furry outfit, and a tiny Viking helmet with tiny horns on them at the top of his head. Then guy on his left had black hair wearing a black vest with a horned helmet with an arrogant smirk on his face.

The last two looked like twins both are wearing spiked helmets. The guy is wearing a brown fur vest while the girl is wearing a mini vest and both having an evil smile giving them an insane look.

But the last one was a big one a black dragon with acid green eyes giving it a threatening look yet had a wonder look at the eyes.

"Hi Shiro names Hiccup this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout." Shiro laughed at the inside.

"And the last two are the Tuffnut and Ruffnut the thorston twins." and everyone said hi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and well the name is Shiro as you all know." Shiro said as he shook Hiccup's hand.

"So you don't remember anything at all Shiro?" Hiccup asked him and Shiro nodded.

"Only a few things but that's it." shiro said.

"So what's with the leg?" Shiro asked as he looked at Hiccup's leg. Everyone around the group looked a little tense around them.

"Whats with the bad looks?" Shiro asked and Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a long story." Hiccup said and Shiro went to find a table and and seat.

"I got a table, a chair,candles, and food we got all night." Shiro said as the group sat down and began to fill their new friend with everything that has happen.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: And that's the end of the first Chapter of this collab story between me and Stigma13. Pairings Shiro will have Harem and for now it will be Ruffnut and Heather. And for his dragon we have picked the dragon for Shiro. Please like, Follow review Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of Stigma13 and Animationwrestlingfan101 with another chapter of the Rider From the future.**

 **AN: We own nothing except the OC everything else is own by their respectful owners.**

 **The Rider From The Future Ch 2**

It was morning at Berk and everyone was waking up and Shiro was now waking up and slept at Hiccup's house. After he finished getting ready he went to put his coat and went outside to the arena. He spent the whole night with the dragon crew are they were the craziest group of friends he has ever met.

Hiccup was the type of people you meet in a library have a cup of coffee with and talk about dragons all day with if he was in the present day with him. While he lack in strength he does come up with it with his knowledge of dragons and wits.

Astrid was the tomboy of the group as she is the most experienced of the group. She will always do what must be done without regard for herself.

Fishlegs is no doubt the biggest nerd when it came with dragons. Whenever we were starting a conversation around dragons heads first he was the first one to start talking about dragon facts.

Then there's Snotlout. Shiro stopped for a minute the laughed a bit. Oh where does he begin. He acts like the jock that only does so little yet thinks that will be enough to get the girls attention. Which does not work at all.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the go to friends to go with if he was bored and wanted to have some fun with there's nothing to do around the village.

As he went to the arena he saw Hiccup and Astrid were already there waiting for the rest of the group.

"Morning Shiro slept well?" Hiccup asked Shiro.

"Yeah It was nice. So what are we doing right now." Shiro asked the two.

"Nothing much just practicing on some dragon tricks." Then Hiccup realized something.

"Oh Yeah huh Shiro doesn't have a dragon huh." Hiccup said and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Come on you just realized that." Astrid said as the rest of the riders arrived.

"Who doesn't have a dragon?" Ruffnut said as she moved a bit close to Shiro. For some reason ever since they became friends Ruffnut seemed to be interested with him.

"Shiro doesn't have a dragon of his own remember." Astrid said.

"Then first order of business then let's find a dragon for him." Hiccup said and everyone agreed at the idea.

"But first let's call our dragons to show Shiro what kind of dragons there are." Hiccup said and everyone called their dragons. In no time all their dragons appeared behind them.

The first dragon was big brown dragon covered in small purple spots with small wings and ears.

"This is Meatlug a Gronckle, a boulder class dragon they have tough skin and eat mostly rocks, and fish." Fishlegs said as he began to describe his dragon until he began to mumble and then Snotlout stopped him before he went further.

"Forget that lame one try mine Hookfang the monstrous nightmare." Snotlout said as his dragon appeared and began to bite him and began to move him around as if he was toy as he was screaming in the inside. The dragon has a large shiny grayish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. It has bright reddish-orange scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons.

" _The horns looks like the handles on a motorcycle."_ Shiro thought as he looked at the dragon still having Snotlout on his mouth.

"I don't think so." Shiro said.

"Don't worry he only does that to him." Astrid said as her dragon appeared.

"This is Stormfly a deadly nadder." Astrid said as Shiro looked at stormfly. Stormfly is very beautiful and bird-like; being bipedal and possessing winged forelimbs and is about the same size as a medium sized tetrapod dinosaurs. She has small, yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils. Her body color combination is a combination of blue, gold, red and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body colour is blue, a bright and light turquoise, her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of where her wings fold.

Shiro did look interested with the nadders. Then the twins dragon appeared. The dragon has two heads with one body with green skin it has a slightly curved horn as opposed to the other dragon's horn which is straighter.

"This is Barf and Belch. The Hideous Zippleback." Tuffnut said as their dragon grabbed the male twin and began playing catch

 **Later**

"That's impossible how can any of the dragons of berk didn't want to be with you." Hiccup said as Shiro were walking around the village. Shiro had some burn marks around his clothes looking like they won't last for long.

"I don't know." Shiro said as he and Ruffnut kept on pulling out nadder spikes off his back. Ruffnut pulled the last of the spikes.

"Thanks for that." Shiro said to Ruff.

"No prob." Ruff said back. As they kept on walking they saw the people running or arguing towards the dragons.

"Bad dragon! Let go of my food! Drop it, pesky dragon!" A viking said as a few dragons were trying to eat their food.

"Get off my roof, you pest!" another viking shouted.

"Let go of that! These are my apples!" A viking was trying to defend her cart of apples. Then another viking were running around taking cover.

"Everybody run take cover." A viking yelled running away.

"Dragon poo!" He yelled as a bunch of dragons were flying on top of berk and began to drop green acid.

"Is it always like this?" Shiro said as he was beside Bucket and Mulch.

"Every day at three. They're regular at least. A tip of the cap." Bucket said with a shield on top of their heads as an umbrella.

"Much Better than the days when it was "kill or be killed". Hey hiccup, we've got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod." Mulch said as Bucket was about to give hiccup a sack of fish but there was a hole in the bag.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket said as Shiro took a step back away from bucket.

Stoick then appeared as the event ended ordering some of his men around.

"Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch." as stoick headed there they saw an old man with a long stick with a sheep in his arms.

"Stoick!" The old man said.

"Who's the old man." Shiro whispered to Hiccup as Gobber answered for him.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber said as he saw Mildew walking towards Stoick.

"You picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick said to Mildew trying to make it quick."

"It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew said taking his rage to Stoick.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber said to Mildew.

"Did you at least left him in his own little rock so you all won't hear from the geezer." Shiro asked them as he was starting to not like the old man already.

"And who is this man who looks like a shadow who knows he might be a spy from the Outcast for he looks like one." As he said that everyone started to agree with him.

"But the dragons are much worse." Mildew said as he went to Bucket.

"They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg." Mildew said.

"Those dragons should be in cages." Mildew said and everyone were getting their voices heard.

"Look, Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Stoick said making the people calm down

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it." Mildew said as he left leaving everyone at the middle of the town.

"Oh by the way what did you do with the rock that was at the hall?" Stoick asked Gobber since it wasn't there during dinner.

"We used the rocks for coal apparently they will last for a long time as you can see." Gobber said as he pointed at the blacksmith and saw that the rocks were burning brightly.

"It's been like that ever since Shiro arrived." Gobber said.

"Also apparently there was only enough metal to make a few knives. And since Shiro is here wait here." Gobber said as he limped to the armory to get his knives. He later came back with a bag with the knives. The first few knives looked like throwing knives looked like simple knives with a symbol in them **(1)**. He put them back in the bag and then took out a dagger. The blade had a curved edge to it giving a metal handle to give the handle to allow a bit of protection in combat **(2)**. The other dagger was a short blade with the head of a claw with the blade being a curved shape **(3)**.

"Thanks Gobber." Shiro as he put the weapons in the bag again.

 **Later**

The Haddock family, Gobber and Shiro were at the Haddock house to plan on the issue of the dragons.

"What if we make signs for the dragons." Stoick suggested.

"I'm sorry but dragons would rather burn or chew the signs rather than follow." Shiro said as he took a drink from his mug leaning at a pole.

"No! For the people." Stoick said and Shiro, Hiccup, and Gobber looked at each other then at back to stoick.

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick no offense." Gobber said to Hiccup.

"None taken" Hiccup said 

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." Stoick said

"You do know they breathe fire right." Gobber told Stoick and Hiccup thought of something.

"What if I deal with the dragons?" Hiccup asked and that got Shiro interest.

"You?" Stoick asked his son.

"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I'm the best man for the job." Hiccup told his dad.

"Very well you have only one chance mess up and we will put the dragons back at the island." Stoick told Hiccup and made Shiro wonder.

 **The next day**

"So what's this island your dad talked about last night." Shiro asked Hiccup as the group were walking around the plaza trying to stop the dragons.

"It's called Dragon Island it was the old home of dragons until they came to Berk." Hiccup told Shiro as they kept walking around.

"And what happen to it?" Shiro asked the group.

"After Hiccup was able to kill the Red Death all the dragons left the island and came to stay here." Astrid told them. As she said this all the dragons were going around causing more trouble.

"Get out! Get back here with my cart!" A viking cried out as they saw a dragon

"Enough of these dragons they should leave now." Mildew said as he appeared out of nowhere. 

"Where did you come from I thought he was on the other side of the island?" Shiro said as the group saw mildew.

"I don't know we always wonder about that." Astrid told Shiro.

The gang began to try to solve the problems with the dragons but it wasn't enough.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there? " Stoick asked him as he walked around the plaza. 

"Ok I know it looks bad…" Hiccup began to speak but. 

"Bad? The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick began to yell out.

"You see Stoick we cannot stay with the dragons they must go!" Mildew said as a group began to form.

"Alright Hiccup get all the dragons we're taking them back to the island." Stoick said as the group began to bring the dragons to the ships.

 **Later**

Shiro and the group were in a ship with their dragons heading to the dragon island. Everyone was quiet until Shiro broke the sound.

"So how do we know when we get there?" Shiro asked the group.

"When you start to see mist you'll know it." Gobber told him as mist began to appear.

"What's with the giant dragon skull." Shiro said as they all stopped for a second.

"What?" Stoick said as they all saw a giant dragon skull that is nothing with bones with little bit of skin.

"Is that the Red Death?" Astrid asked as she was creeped out with how the dragon that was once a threat looked like an easy kill

As the group landed on the island to leave their dragons they heard the sound of a what sounded like a yowling, screeching scream

" **Screech"**

They looked and went to hide on one of the caves and saw the dragon landed and began to eat the remains of the Red Death. The dragon has black scales, and is lizard-like in appearance. It also has yellow eyes, with vertical pupils like most dragons, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail which be likely be used in combat. No one knows what the dragon is. All except one.

"It can't be" Gobber said as he was looking at it with wide eyes.

"You know that dragon Gobber?" Stoick asked him.

"It's a Hungarian Horntail, one of the worst dragons in the world second to the Boneknapper or even a Red Death also the second fastest in the world even rivaling the nightfury to many degrees that it might be the reason we almost see none of them. I once saw one breathing fire so hot that it turned a stone into red hot in seconds it's a mystery class dragon because those who sees it never come back until managed to escape it. They are highly aggressive and territorial." Gobber explained as the dragon finished eating from the remains.

" **Screech"**

The dragon screamed as the wings came out as breath fire to show that the dragon owns the land.

"As I said very territorial." Gobber said

Shiro looked at it closely and saw something in the wing. Shiro began to step out of the cave.

"Shiro get back in here." Gobber told him to get back but didn't hear him.

"Hey buddy looks like you're far away from home huh" Shiro said as he saw a remain of the red death meat and offered it to him. The Horntail looked at him with them looking at him eye to eye. Then Shiro slowly lifted his arm to give the meat.

"Don't worry I can relate to that." Shiro quietly but the dragon heard him. He then lowered his head to take a piece of the meat and ate it. Shiro then raised his hand to its face. The Horntail lifted his head a bit.

"Unbelievable he's." Gobber began to say.

"He's doing the bond." Hiccup said.

As Shiro raised his hand the dragon closed the bond by putting his snout to his hand.

"You did it you made the bond." Hiccup said as he walked towards the new rider.

"Yeah it feels nice." Shiro said as he began to pet the horntail as it began to enjoy it.

"So what are you calling it?" Astrid asked Shiro as he looked at the horntail.

"Is it a girl." Snotlout said as the horntail grabbed him at the vest and began to throw him around.

"Well it's boy so how about Zed?" Shiro asked the horntail and the let go of snotlout and threw towards Hookfang and began to throw him around.

"Well I guess it's in their nature to throw unlikeable vikings around." Shiro said as the twins laughed.

"Nature, that's right it's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" Hiccup realized the key to their problem. Everyone looked at him and began to grab their dragons and began to ride them.

Zed lowered his head and spikes so that Shiro can ride him. As everyone began to fly they saw Shiro behind them with the Horntail. The dragon looks like it beats Hookfang by a few feet as the head is by the horntail's neck. The wingspan can rival the nightmare as well.

As they reached berk they saw Bucket and Mulch in a boat getting fish but the nets are empty.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch said as Hiccup and Shiro were on top of them.

"Shiro let's help them." Hiccup told Shiro.

"On it." Shiro said as he let zed grab the net and began to collect full of fish.

"Hey! Thanks, dragon!" Mulch said as Shiro gave them a two finger salute.

"Your welcome!" Shiro said as they returned to fly back to Berk.

The group began to solve some of the problems that were happening around Berk.

 **Later**

We see the group around their dragons in the arena relaxing with their dragons.

"Well today went well." Shiro said laying his back to zed who was resting. Then they saw Stoick,Gobber,and Mildew walking towards them.

"Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us?" Fishlegs nervously said as the march towards them.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut yelled out.

"You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." Stoick told the group.

"Is it because we left at the scary island all alone." Shiro said as the twins try to not laugh.

"Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." Hiccup said

"Nope. You all had a hand in this." Stoick said as he looked at the group.

"Things are going to change around here. That's why I-" Stoick was about to continue but was interrupted by Gobber.

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber said and everyone was shocked.

"What!?" The group looked at them with confusion.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick yelled at Gobber.

"Well you tell them how proud you are to all of them." Gobber said.

"Gobber." Stoick said then he sighed. "Hiccup- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." Stoick patted Hiccup in the back. Shiro saw this and a small smile appeared on his face as he remembered how he did that with his dad and only Ruffnut saw it. Then they hugged their dragons as they can keep their dragons.

They saw Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the Academy on the arena.

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." Astrid said as she looked at Hiccup as Shiro was there with them.

"You do know that it will take forever with to train the dragons with the vikings with this academy right." Shiro asked the two.

"It won't matter as long as we can make the bonds stay forever. Hiccup said as the day ended and and the group left as the day ended.

 **The next day**

We see Shiro waking up and began to put his clothes on but he saw the clothes were beginning to look old. But he didn't mind and left Hiccups house. As he left he saw Zed sleeping on the roof.

"Well you look well rested eh." Shiron said as Zed woke up and climbed down walking with him on the way to the main hall.

As they went to the hall and began to eat breakfast with the group they began to eat breakfast but sadly.

"So the boy is still here." Mildew said

"And you're not dead yet I'm surprised." Shiro said back as the group laughed at the joke.

"So Stoick how long will the boy stay here?" Mildew asked the chief.

"He will be a permanent member of this tribe." Stoick answered and Mildew thought of a plan.

"Then has he done "The Hunt" yet?" Mildew said having a smirk on his face.

"The Hunt? What's that?" Shiro asked Stoick.

"The Hunt is basically is all the teenagers in berk must hunt an animal from the forest in berk but there is a catch." Astrid explained to him.

"The hunter must use the same weapons the last hunter used." Stoick said.

"And who was the last person to do this hunt?" Shiro asked and everyone looked at Hiccup who was whistling.

"What." Hiccup said as everyone looked at him.

 **Scene Change**

We see everyone at the entrance to the forest with Shiro with his mask on his face with throwing knives in his jacket pockets. One knife is behind him and his dagger blade was strapped to the back of his jacket.

" _Well at least these are weapons I know how to use knives."_ Shiro thought to himself as he was at the entrance.

"People of berk we are here to see The Hunt as you all know the rules the hunter has until the end of the day to find an animal to prove that they are one of us." Stoick said as he got the people to see the hunter.

"Are you ready Shiro?" Hiccup asked Shiro.

"Yeah as long it's an animal right?" Shiro said he checked his weapons that they set.

"Yes but bigger the animal the better respect you earn." Ruffnut told him.

"Alright then must be easy right?" Shiro told the group.

"Not exactly since the dragons come and invade back then they almost got rid of almost all the animals which is why this is a challenge." Astrid told him which makes some things understandable.

"So that's why I don't hear any birds chirping." Shiro said as he stayed silent as he heard no chirping at all.

"Now let the Hunt begin!" Stoick announced and Shiro put his mask on and began to run to the forest.

 **Later**

"How are there not any animals in this place seriously I haven't seen not even an ant in this forest at all!" Shiro said to himself as he was walking in the forest looking for something.

"I need to find a better view." Shiro said as he kept walking. He saw a tree with a broken branch and quickly climbed to the top he saw something moving out. Seeing the target he kept on running towards a cave. Knowing if he won't kill it if he gets he tried to keep run from tree to tree as he jumped out of the forest he grabbed one of the knives he quickly threw it and heard a cry knowing that he hit the target. He quickly ran towards it and saw that it was a wolf crying as he saw that it was still breathing. Shiro grabbed his dagger from the back of his coat.

"I know you are in pain but it will soon end." Shiro said as he stabbed the wolf quickly killing the wolf. As he finished the kill he saw the cave and was interested with it. He took the body with him as he went into the cave. He kept on walking towards the cave he saw something that caught his attention he saw a trail items leading somewhere farther to the cave. Following the cave he saw that made his jaw drop.

He saw a massive Galleon that looked to be almost destroyed with the with the sails being folded.

"What is this?" Shiro said as he saw a piece of wood he used it to step foot on the ship.

As he stepped foot and left the wolf in the floor and began to look around and saw a cabin he went towards it and saw the name on top of the doors.

"The Queens Anne's Revenge." Shiro said as he read the name and opened the doors and moved forward. He saw a massive table with a bunch of maps surrounding under the table. A closet full of swords and crossbows another closet with clothes as well. A normal bed but what made him freeze his steps. There in a massive chair was the skeleton of a man that was pierced in the chest by two blades with the handle having a handguard. Shiro took out the two blades and saw the body turning into dust. After that he looked at the blades.

The blades gave off a blue glow as the blades had two handguards and blades were straight in the middle while the end of the blade had a curve to them **(4)**.

He looked at the closet and opened it and saw that his clothes didn't look stable so he decided to try them on. He saw a white robe and decided to put them on. The upper body of the robes featured a hood that was shaped like an eagle's beak in the center; this was connected to the main part of the robes, which were plain lower portion was layered, with the back of the robes extending down lower than the front. Around the waist was a red sash, with pouches containing supplies, and a sheath for a sword connected to a belt. He grabbed a new scabbard for his throwing knives were contained at the right shoulder, at the front of the waist, and on the left boot. Around the back was a belt containing a sheath for a dagger, which was buckled below the shoulder. He grabbed two sword scabbards for the blades **(5)**.

He then went to armory and found an old small box. Shiro opened the box and found two gauntlets with a blade. He strapped the blades and gauntlet to his arms and with a flick of his wrists the blade coming out. Then a string appeared and accidentally pulled it as two sticks appeared that looked like a crossbow and fired the blade as it reloaded on it's own **(6)**. Shiro then strapped the other blade that has a hook for a blade **(7)**. He put his hood up and his mask. As he left the cabin he went to the bottom to see what is at the bottom.

He went to the bottom and saw that there was a massive room where there are cannons as he counted at least forty cannons with only limited supply of cannon balls. And massive rooms that have cells for the prisoners.

He got up and inspect the ship better he saw four crossbows two behind the wheel and two at the far front of the ship. At the back he saw a big hole at the back where he could smell something awful.

" _I wonder if I can use zed's fire for the ship._ " Shiro thought as he went to the wheel and saw that the revenge in all its former glory. He then moved the blade a little and heard something move. He then moved it a little more and saw the ropes come to life. He then lifted the blade up and sails were released and began to move to on its own. He raised the blade and the ship began to move as water arrived to move the ship into the water and made the ropes tighter making the sails be steady he pointed in front of it and gust of air appeared to make it sail out of the cave. He then moved the wheel to see if it was able to control seeing that it's functionable he began to sail out of the cave. On top of the ship a flag began to appear with the image of a skull with a symbol in it **(8)**.

 **Later**

"I wonder how Shiro's doing with his hunt?" Fishlegs asked as the group were at the academy training the dragons.

"I am sure he's fine I mean I bet he find something soon." Snotlout said as he was sitting down.

"Yeah beside he said he's got it covered." Astrid said petting stormfly.

The group were later walking around the berk and saw Stoick was walking around with Gothi, and Gobber seeing that everything is fine.

"Everything looks calm isn't Gothi no one screaming in panic, and no dragon problems what's ever." Stoick asked Gothi

"Stoick, Stoick!" a viking came running towards them.

"Calm down man what is going on." Stoick asked the man.

"Something big on the waters hurry." the viking said and they began to ran towards to the armory and saw something amazing.

 **Insert The Medallion Calls**

They saw a massive ship bigger than any of their own with massive sails and saw no one working the sails and only saw one person on the wheel. Then they saw the flag waving freely in the air showing who it belonged to.

"Woah what is that?" Tuffnut said as he saw the ship.

"I don't know it looks like a ship." Hiccup said.

"But it doesn't look like one of our own?" Stoick and he heard something shaking seeing that it was Gothi with her staff.

"Gothi whats wrong? Is it that thing?" Stoick asked her and she began to scribble something down.

"What is she saying dad?" Hiccup asked his dad and Gobber went to see.

"She says that that ship is called the Queen Anne's Revenge legend says that this ship was the most fearsome ship ever known that not even the great Thor would ride it. The last captain was called Blackbeard a pirate so fierce that he would burn his beard to make it look like a threat to every single person that stood in his way." as Gobber said this everyone around them looked scared.

"How can a man like that ever lived." Hiccup said as he said what was on everyone's mind as Gothi scribbled more on the ground.

"The ship has a mind of his own by a blade that can makes it work on it's own not even the worst vikings of old would even use it and whoever a pirate or viking takes control of it would be known as the most dangerous man alive." as Gobber finished talking about it they saw the ship drop a large metal hook to the sea below and saw a wooden plank appeared and some white figure with his head covered by a hood with a dead wolf on his back stepping out off the revenge.

 **Theme end**

As he walked out of the docks and stepped up he saw vikings armed at the ready.

"Who are you stranger." Stoick said with an axe at his hand.

The figure dropped the wolf in front of them and took of his hood.

"Your newest tribe member." Shiro said as he revealed himself. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Shiro how did you find that ship?" Stoick asked him.

"It"s a long story." Shiro said as Gothi and Gobber appeared in front of him.

"Shiro Step up." Gobber said as he saw what Gothi scribbled down. Shrio stepped forth kneeling down with one knee. Gothi then took something out what looked like ashes and put them on his face

"Shiro you are now a member of the berkian tribe welcome to your new home." Gobber said as the crowd lowered their weapons and began to cheer. Shiro felt happy now for he has a new friend with the horntail and new home with the Revenge and Berk.

"Now wait just a second here." Mildew said as he came out of the crowd.

"Do you realize berk is now a major target since that, that ship is here." Mildew said trying to get his point across.

"So it's the Revenge I saw the weapons it has hold with Gobber and Hiccups help it can be our ace in the hole." Shiro said as he said the best things about it and that got the people to be around his side. Which made them completely forget about him and began to crowd around him with everyone lifting him up.

 **Later**

Later at berk there was a party at the hall celebrating their newest tribe member. The teens were in their own table with their own table with their new team member.

"To our new dragon rider." Hiccup said as he raised his cup.

"To our new member."Ruffnut as she raised her glass and everyone raised their cups.

"YEAH!" the made their cups came together and drank it in one go.

"So what now?" Astrid said as they finished their drinks. Then Shiro thought of something.

"Oh wait be right back guys." Shiro said as he went outside and called Zed.

"Want to help me with something bud?" Shiro said and Zed nodded his head.

"Come on then." Shiro said as he ran towards the revenge and saw a piano there.

"Alright Zed pick it up but slowly." Shiro said as he asked Zed as he picked the instrument up and took it the hall.

He then open the doors and saw shiro came in with a big object.

"Uhh shiro What is that thing?" Ruffnut asked him as he sat down and opened it up.

"It's called a piano my old home had this let's see if I remember how to play this thing" shiro said as he cracked his fingers and began to play some keys creating a loud melody that got everyone's attention.

 **Insert Binks Brew**

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Gather up all of the crew_

 _It's time to ship out Bink's brew_

 _Sea-wind blows_

 _To where? Who knows?_

 _The waves will be our guide._

Shiro began to sing and played with the piano that got the attention on the teens,the vikings, and the dragons. Shiro then heard some of the vikings stomping their feet with the rhythm of the piano.

 _O'er across the ocean's tide,_

 _Rays of sunshine far and wide._

 _Birds they sing_

 _Of cheerful things_

 _In circles passing by._

As he kept on singing he saw a few terrible terrors getting closer to him and the piano as they the keys being played.

 _Bid farewell to weaver's town,_

 _Say so long to port renowned,_

 _Sing a song,_

 _It won't be long,_

 _Before we're casting off_

He then saw a few vikings also singing all along as well with the song and began to dance with them with the song.

 _Cross the gold and silver seas,_

 _A salty spray puts us at ease,_

 _Day and night,_

 _To our delight,_

 _The voyage never ends._

 _Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out Bink's brew,_

 _Pirates we,_

 _Eternally,_

 _Are challenging the sea._

Shiro saw Hiccup and Astrid talking to each other but that was pretty much it. He then looked at Snotlout and fishlegs having an eating contest seeing that Fishlegs almost winning the fight.

 _With the waves to rest our heads,_

 _Ship beneath us as our beds,_

 _Hoisted high,_

 _Upon the mast,_

 _Our Jolly Roger flies._

 _Somewhere in the endless sky_

 _Stormy winds are blowing wide,_

 _Waves are dancing,_

 _Evening comes,_

 _It's time to sound the drums._

Shiro saw Gobber dancing along with the song on top of a table seeing that he was drunk and was dragging Tuffnut by the arm as he kept on dancing while Tuffnut was trying to let go of him.

 _But steady men, and never fear,_

 _Tomorrow's skies are always clear,_

 _So pound your feet,_

 _And clap your hands,_

 _Till sunny days return._

Around the crowd was Mildew Glaring at everything around him as he tried to leave the hall but was stopped when he was grabbed by the arm by a random viking as he was pulled from them and couldn't let go.

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_

As Shrio kept on playing a few keys he saw Ruffnut with the group they both met eye to eye and shiro nodded his head to come over and Ruffnut moved a bit so that she could sit next to him.

 _Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out Bink's brew,_

 _Wave good-bye,_

 _But don't you cry,_

 _Our memories remain._

Shiro nudged Ruffnut's shoulder as she also nudged back.

 _Our days are but a passing dream,_

 _Everlasting though they seem,_

 _Beneath the moon,_

 _We'll meet again,_

 _The wind's our lullaby._

As Shiro kept on singing Ruffnut saw how his hands were playing with the keys and was fascinated by it. Shiro saw her reaction and grabbed her hands and softly put her in the piano and grabbed the keys so she can play the song with him.

 _Gather up all of the crew,_

 _It's time to ship out Bink's brew,_

 _Sing a song,_

 _And play along,_

 _For all the ocean's wide._

Shiro then saw everyone singing along even Stoick played along and sang with them a mug of ale.

 _After all is said and done,_

 _You'll end up a skeleton,_

 _So spread your tale,_

 _From dawn till dusk,_

 _upon these foamy seas._

Soon everyone in the hall was singing loud enough that the party lasted the whole night.

 **Later**

Shiro was walking back to the revenge with a mug drinking it as he was singing along with the solo of the song

 _Wave good-bye,_

 _But don't you cry,_

 _Our memories remain._

 _Our days are but a passing dream,_

 _Everlasting though they seem,_

 _Beneath the moon,_

 _We'll meet again,_

 _The wind's our lullaby._

And Shiro stepped on his ship and went to the ship's cabin unequip his things and went to sleep.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: and that's the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoy it. We are using the queen anne's revenge with a mix from POTC Like, Follow, And please review thank you.**

 **AN: (1): Altair's throwing Knives**

 **(2): The Bayezid's Knife from assassin's creed**

 **(3): Altair's dagger from the first game**

 **(4): Blades of toledo**

 **(5):Altair Outfit with two scabbards for the blades**

 **(6): The phantom blade AC Unity**

 **(7): Hook blade from AC revelations**

 **(8): The jackdaw flag or the black flag logo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone here is another chapter on this story with Stigma13 and animationwrestlingfan101 Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC everything else is owned by their own owners thank you.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Rider From The Future Ch3**

 **THUD!**

Was the sound of a head hitting the wooden floor as Shiro woke up from his sleep. He got up and began to requip his blades and knives he began to look around the ship and sees dust and webs around the ship.

 **Insert POTC dead man's chest jack sparrow theme (0:00-1:40)**

He saw that some of the wood looking like they were about to break and the table was about to collapse. The maps were old and was impossible to read it. He went down to further expect it and saw that the there was no food or tools to repair the ship and no weapons.

In one corner he saw an object covered in a sheet he pulled and saw that it looked like a big bell with a window to see through it.

"I can't believe it it's a diving bell." Shiro said Looking at the cannons and guns. He examined at one of the guns and saw that were to reload looked like big holes like for arrows.

 **Theme Over**

"Well looks like I have something to do today." Shiro said as he got up and began to take note on what to do and began to head to academy.

 **Scene Change**

The gang was at the academy about to start their day on training dragons until they saw Shiro talking to Gobber on something and led him in the armoury.

"What's Shiro doing with Gobber?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"I don't know but let's go see." Hiccup said as they ran towards the armoury. They went and saw Shiro and Gobber looking through a list.

"So Gobber think we can make repairs on the Revenge for it to sail properly?" Shiro asked Gobber as he finished looking at the list.

"Sure we just have to find the proper tools for us to repair the ship." Gobber said.

"We can work at the weapons later for now we work on the repairs." Shiro said as he was about to leave the group arrived to see him open the door.

"Shiro whats going on?" Hiccup said as Gobber came out behind him.

"Ah Hiccup just the person I needed to see, we need you to help, Shiro needs some helpers on repairing the revenge seeing that it is not in the best condition." Gobber said as the group saw the revenge as they saw piece of wood fall off.

"Alright then gang let's work on repairing Shiro's home." Hiccup said as they agreed.

"Very well Hiccup, Astrid, and I will see what will be thrown away from the revenge, everyone else get some wood and tools to repair so we can quickly fix it." Shiro said to the group as they began to move around or take their dragons to help Shiro out.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro opened the cabin doors to let the two in and start cleaning the cabin.

"Alright first let's get rid of the table and the maps we will lift it and drag it outside." Shiro said as the three began to lift the table outside. As they did a map fell off and hiccup picked it up and open it saw barley nothing from it.

"Like I said you can't read anything from these maps." Shiro said as he grabbed the map and put it back to the table. They went back and got rid of the furniture and put them away. Astrid opened the weapons closet and pulled one of the swords from the scabbards and the blade broke.

"Some of the weapons are broken let's keep them so we can fix them back to Gobber." Astrid said as Shiro and Hiccup were carrying of some chairs.

Shiro was looking at the bed and pointed the bed for the three to take out. They were able to lift it up and lift it up outside. Shiro went back and saw an object on the ground where the bed was. The cover was made from pure lapis lazuli. Shiro opened it and the inside lid was detailed with a map of the heavens, the central shadow vane makes compass work as a sundial, and the compass disk itself was sliced from a walrus's tusk. The windrose had eight arrows with one having a red arrow. But what had his attention was that it was spinning and didn't point north **(1)**.

"What is it Shiro?" Hiccup said as he saw Shiro looking at something. 

"I don't know but if feels like it's leading me to something." Shiro said as the compass stopped moving at pointed towards the stairs. Shiro began to head towards the stairs and went down the lower part of the ship. Then the compass moved to the left as he moved it then the compass began spinning again. Shiro was then blinded by something so he closed the compass and went where it was shining on and picked it up. It was a type of buckle that has a skull with three arrows to the top, left, and right side of the skull **(2)**. He put the buckle around his red sash and went back up.

As he got up he saw the rest of the riders appearing with a bunch of wood and tools.

"Here we got everything else so let's start building already." Snotlout said as they landed their dragons so they can start fixing the ship.

 **Later**

"Alright we are done thank thor!" Fishlegs said as they nailed the final piece of wood of the revenge.

"Yeah now to see if the ship can sail well enough." Shiro said as he walked towards the new constructed wheel.

"Can you all do me a favor and calm or tell your dragons to leave for a while because this will probably scare them all the way home." Shiro said as the teens looked at each other.

"Uhh why?" Tuffnut said as they saw Shiro grab his blade what they didn't see was that the ropes befam move.

"Because of this." He unsheathed his blade and the ropes began to move and the sails were released as the anchor was lifted on its own and began to move as Shiro took the wheel.

"Whoah!" Astrid said as they began to move and she saw Shiro pointing his sword towards them.

"Hang on." Shiro said as a huge gust of wind appeared and the ship began to move faster away from berk.

"This is awesome yet scary." Tuffnut said as they saw the ropes working on their own and saw Shiro looking at them with a smirk on them and did a low chuckle as he saw the group seeing the ship move.

Shiro then opened his compass that lead to an area that is full of rocky pillars.

"Alright let's see if the cannons are at top shape. Snotlout, Tuffnut head down and load one of the cannons and see that it works. Astrid and Ruffnut you two will manage the crossbows." Shiro said as he moved the ship to be in position.

"You are not the boss of me and since when were you leader all of sudden." Snotlout said as he didn't move.

Astrid was about to move and punch him until Shiro took the wheel and rapidly spinning it that caused one of the sails with the yard as Snotlout caught it and was now hanging with one slip he could fall from there and land on the water. Everyone was about to help them until Shiro unsheathed his blade and made them stop, no one moved as they also saw the ship stop completely.

"Now that you're hanging there you could might as well also listen as well. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your are on my ship and that I am captain and you will listen to my every order and help out without hesitation, and take me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Berk without everyone going on my case as to where you are even though it will be funny for the most of us." Shiro then went back to wheel and spin it again so that Snotlout could be in the ship again.

"So can you sail under the command of your captain or can you not?" Shiro went back to him and took out his hand so he can grab it.

"Now as I said you two get down there and get that cannon ready and wait until I say fire savvy." Shiro said as Snotlout only nodded and went with Tuffnut to get the cannon ready. Shiro then took the blade and wheel and made everything back he positioned it back to normal.

"You all may want to cover your ears and Fire!" And the cannon shot out a long sound towards the pillar and fell down.

"Alright the cannon's work well now let's see if the crossbow works well." Shiro then found an old broken ship with shields up.

"Aim for the shields you can shoot when you can." Shiro told them as they began to aim towards the shield and then shot towards it and a few arrows were able to hit the shields.

"Even though your aim is off the crossbow works well." Shiro said as he looked where the arrows landed.

"Thanks." Ruffnut said as she stared at Shiro as he smiled back. Shiro then sailed to another part not far from berk where the water looked calm. He then laid the anchor down and went to a part of the ship and opened the latch.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he saw Shiro jump down.

"I found something big and would like to try it out but first." Shiro put two fingers together and whistled for something to come.

 **"Screech"**

The group looked up and saw Zed fly down with them and landed and the ship. Shiro began to pet him.

"Hey bud think you can help me with something." Shiro said and Zed nodded his head and lowered his head so Shiro can ride him. He went towards Zed and ride on top of him.

"Alright Zed now see the handle can you lift that?" Shiro said and Zed used his claws to lift and out came a massive bell with a massive window and laid it out the ground.

"What is that?" Ruffnut asked as Shiro jumped down from Zed.

"It's from my old village it's called a diving bell we use them to go under water." Shiro said as the twins gave an idea.

"Can we go under?" The twins said at the same time. "Just get rid of your helmets and vest after that just wait for me." Shiro said as he went to his cabin to change.

The rest were waiting outside until the doors opened and out came Shiro and the girls turned around to hide their blush and the guys felt envious on the young dragon rider and captain. Shiro only had white shorts and a red sash around his waist like a belt. On his back there is a bag. He has six-pack with muscle around him giving him a build that is more on speed related then strength.

"Alright let's go, Zed can put the bell in the ocean please." Shiro asked Zed and he put the bell in the water while A chain appeared and was connected to the bell. Shiro made a head start and dived into the water. The twins then went after him.

"Ok first give me a sec and give me your hands." Shiro told and they did. Shiro then dived under and put them under the bell for air.

"Now wait here understand?" The twins nodded and Shiro went out of the bell.

"Okay you guys in a few seconds there is chain lever on when I pull this chain you will all pull the lever that will put the bell down and when you see the chain move pull it up alright. Now go." Shiro said and the pulled the lever and the bell went down underwater. Meanwhile the twins were looking at the window and saw many things. Shiro then went towards the bell and went to get some air.

"Okay you two give me your hands and soon we will be pretty much in a new world are you all ready?" Shiro said and the twins nodded and shiro touched their hands and went down and they were in awe.

They saw the water being so clean they were able to saw many dragons swimming around and saw many more. Shiro then looked at twins and did the number three to tell them three minutes then back to the bell. They nodded and began to explore a bit throughout the area. Ruffnut saw a scauldron with a few hatchlings. Shiro saw this and the two closely swam near them. Shiro quickly put his palm in front of the dragon so that they mean no harm the dragon nodded his head and then Shiro grabbed her hand and let her pet the dragon. The three went back to the bell take an extra bit of air and went back to the water.

The three saw an old viking ship under water and saw a hole fit enough for the three to go through it. They went inside and found nothing as if it was let there, they saw a door and all three began to open the door and found an old cabin. They saw some old stuff and Shiro began to put some of the items in his satchel Shiro then saw an a small chest that could easily fit his bag and put it inside. Ruffnut taped his shoulders and showed him some other items and gladly accept it. They both saw Tuffnut trying to carry a chest but Shiro saw something behind it and quickly tried to push him away but was too late.

Behind tuffnut was a black and yellow eel and bit him in the arm. Shiro and Ruff quickly took him by the arm and Shiro took the chest with the other and went back to the bell. Shiro gave Ruffnut the chest and began to pull the chain telling the group up on the ship to pull them up.

As they got up Zed lifted the bell and the group jumped down and set tuffnut on the ground.

"What happen down there?" Hiccup asked them and Shiro took out his bag of items and the chest.

"It was an eel, he got bit on the arm." Ruffnut said as Shiro looked at his arm.

"Crap it's poisoned." Shiro said and everyone looked at him in worry.

"What are we going to do now it will be too late before we get back to Berk." Fishlegs said in worry.

Shiro looked at Ruffnut in worry he then sighed and looked at the group.

" _I am going to regret this..maybe."_ Shiro thought as he ran towards his cabins and grabbed a sash a tied it around his arm.

"Alright this might work." Shiro said as he put Tuffnuts arm closed his and bit his arm and suck the poison out and spit it out.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked Shiro as he kept on sucking his arm out.

"I am sucking the poison out to slow down the process so he might live until we head." Shiro said as he finished getting rid of the poison. Shiro then took him in the cabin and laid him on the bed and grabs a towel and gives it to Ruffnut.

"Thanks." Ruffnut said as she wrapped herself and Shiro began to look around for something for her to wear. Shiro looked in one of the closets for something for her to wear and found a piece of clothing that might fit her.

"I think this might be your size." Shiro said as he gave her the clothes and lead her to a spot for her to change in private.

"You can change here I will change outside." Shiro said as he was about to leave Ruffnut grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey I just want to say thanks for saving my brother you know." Ruffnut said and Shiro smiled.

"Don't worry it was nothing." Shiro said as he left to get change. As he was done changing he open chest Tuffnut found. He open it and saw many things but he found and closed it as he was going to go over them later. He opened the bottle and smelled it.

" _This is rum but how nevermind I take anything to get rid of the damn taste on my mouth."_ Shiro thought as he began to go outside and drink it.

As Shiro got out of the cabin with a bottle of rum he went to the wheel and made the revenge sail back to Berk quickly while drinking the bottle of rum but quickly finished it.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Shiro said as he put the bottle down as everyone were just sitting and watching the ship work in awe. He then heard footsteps coming up and what he saw made him blush.

Ruffnut was wearing a black vest with a white shirt with black leggings and boots giving her a female pirate look **(3)** and having her helmet on her head.

"Well the clothes did fit you after all." Shiro said.

"Yeah they did." Ruffnut said looking at her attire.

"How's Tuff." Shiro asked.

"He's fine he talking in his sleep now." Ruffnut said as they arrived to Berk. They grabbed Tuffnut and took him to Gothi so she can fix him up.

 **Scene change**

It was night and everyone was heading home to sleep. Shiro was walking back to his ship. When they arrived they took Tuffnut to Gothi and forced him to drink something and made him better. He opened the door and got inside and headed to the table with the items he found. He opened the small chests and found two necklaces but he saw that it was a locket as well.

The locket is connected to a silver chain like a necklace. It has a crab-shaped pendant that was tarnished and has dulled with age, and a mysterious face that was still visible. He opened it and saw that some of the gears were rusted and missing so it will take a while to repair it and make it look as new. He open some of the bag containers and saw that they were rubies and some coins.

Shiro then opened the chest Tuffnut found. He looked over and found old clothes and useless items. He kept on looking and saw what looked like a map tied to a string. He then untied it and it appeared be a map or chart. It has several rings upon which a map of the world was etched. By rotating the rings and lining one up with another to make something like a puzzle piece with the location is out of order. Being late as it is he tied the map back and laid back at the chest for being as late as is he turned of for the night.

 **Timeskip**

Winter has arrived at berk and we see Hiccup and Astrid were racing with their dragons with Hiccup and Astrid being in a tie. Above them was Shiro with Zed flying around doing some tricks. He is wearing a white robe with a bit of fur and markings with belts that holds his swords and with his arms and his blades covered in gauntlets with his mask covering his mouth and boots **(4)**. He saw them racing through the snow and looked like they were trying to one up each other and caused an avalanche.

He saw Astrid fly up but saw that Hiccup couldn't because his prosthetic fin was frozen and saw them falling off a cliff. Shiro quickly flew down and grabbed Hiccup while Zed grabbed toothless and flew up.

"Thanks Shiro." Hiccup said behind Shiro.

"Next time you race, don't race on snowy mountains." Shiro said as he flew next to Astrid.

 **Scene Change.**

The group were hanging inside the revenge with everyone with a mug of ale and were all sitting at table. With a map surrounding the island of berk with everything covered in mist.

"So how long does this winter last exactly?" Shiro asked as he took a drink of his mug as he took a look at the window and saw that snow began to fall.

"Only for a few weeks even though it's short it does take a lot effort to fix." Astrid said as she stared at the ship. Ever since Shiro came to Berk a lot has happened within a few months.

"Yes a major one seems like it but looks like we might have another problem." Ruffnut said as they stared outside and saw a sheep running away from a dragon.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Snotlout said.

"We can put the animals in the main hall and we can take the dragons to the cave I found the revenge how does that sound?" Shiro asked the group.

"That could work." Fishlegs said with the group agreeing as well and with that said they got up and began to round up the animals and dragons for the winter.

Shiro, Hiccup and Snotlout rounded up all the dragons and managed to put them in there.

"Is that all of them?" Hiccup asked.

"I think so now let's see how the others are doing." Shiro asked as they flew back to berk.

As they flew to berk the rest of the group were half way done.

"Come on you guys we've got to hurry and put them inside!" Astrid shouted as they put the animals in the hall as snow began to fall harshly and began to cover up the island.

"How's it going Astrid and where is the rest of the group?" Stoick asked Astrid as he saw everything going well.

"Almost sir we just have to wait for the rest." Fishlegs said.

They then saw the group fly down towards them and Hiccup ran towards them.

"Dad everything is going well all is left is to take the dragon's back with the rest." Hiccup said.

"Alright Zed now take care of the rest of the dragons and when this is done and I will take you to get fish." Zed then nodded his head and flew over with the rest of the dragons while toothless stayed.

"Now that this is done if you will all excuse me I will go and sleep in my ship if you all want you can all come." Shiro said as he walked towards his ship.

"Well I'm going I don't know about you all." Ruffnut said as her and Tuffnut went with Shiro. Soon everyone went with him.

 **Scene Change**

"So what do you all want to do now after this?" Shiro asked as they sat on the ground and were trying to find something to do.

"I don't know tell stories I think." Hiccup said.

"Like what?" Fishlegs said and Shiro thought out loud.

"Like what scary stories." and they agreed with it and began to tell some stories until it ended on Shiro's turn.

"So shiro it's your turn what do you have to tell." Astrid said as she saw Fishlegs and Snotlout were moving a little.

"I have one give me a second." Shiro stood up and went to his desk and found what he needed. He sat back down and showed them the locket he found.

"What is that?" Ruffnut asked Shiro as he let the group take a closer look at it.

"I found it when we were in the water and was able to replace the gears with new ones. Now this tale that I am about to tell is one of love, tragedy, and loss." With that said the group looked a bit nervous as the candle light dimmed so they only see his mouth as he told the tale and opened the locket as a small yet beautiful melody came out of it and began to surround the the room.

 **Insert Davy Jones Locket/ his theme without the organ and it's only the locket**

"Long ago there was a man named Davy Jones a great pirate of his time. He was in command of a ship called the Flying Dutchman. He was ruthless in battles as he was an expert on the wheel. But he cared for no one but himself and one other thing." Shiro said and they began to guess.

"The sea?" Hiccup said and Shiro shaked his head.

"Treasure." Fishlegs said and he got the same response.

"Being rich." Snotlout said and Shiro sighed.

"What he cared for was a woman." Shiro said and oh came from the group.

"The woman's name was Calypso and when they met they knew that they were bound together. However Calypso was a goddess and even though she was at a human body she still wanted to be with him. So she gave him a task that no man would dare to do."

"And what was that task?" Hiccup asked as Astrid stared at him.

"The task was that he would go and sail the seas for ten years and help guide the souls that have been lost and help them go to the other side. And he can only step on land for one day but before he left, he gave her a gift. A locket and whenever she misses him she can play the song within the locket." And Shiro sang a verse of as the locket went to the beginning of the song.

Cruel and cold like winds on the sea will you ever return to me

Hear my voice sing with the tide

my love will never die

Over waves and deep in the blue

I will give up my heart for you

Ten long years I'll wait to go by

My love will never die. **(5)**

As Shiro finished he saw the group's reactions. Snotlout was trying to not cry his eyes out as well as Fishlegs but you could see snot coming from his nose. Tuffnut looked a bit scared. Ruffnut were shedding a few tears as she heard the song and tale. But what got his attention were of Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid was looking at the ground with while Hiccup was looking at her.

"And so Jones began to sail for ten years he was fully devoted on the task he was given, ten years he looked after the souls and took them to the other side and for ten full years he waited to step foot on land. And when he was done with the task and finally was able to step on land he waited for her but she never came. He waited and waited but she was never there." Shiro said and half the group gasped.

"In rage he went back to the Dutchman and went on doing this for another ten years he sailed the seas in rage and as he sailed he was able to command an terrible beast some as the legends say is worse than any dragons in the world this beast is powerful that when this monster gets you by the face it can suck out the skin full off. But as the years went on he felt betrayed by Calypso, heartbroken, and enraged Jones believed he had been tricked into his duty, and could not escape his service. So in rage he did the most horrifying thing that no man in this world not even the gods would do it." Shiro said and that got the group wondering.

"What was it." Ruffnut said and Shiro stared at her then looked at the group.

"He took a knife, carved out his own heart right out of his chest, and locked in a chest and buried in a place no man could find it." Shiro said.

Tuffnut fainted when Shiro mention the heart while Snotlout was trying not to look afraid.

"But how is that possible to survive without a heart?" Fishlegs asked Shiro.

"When a goddess basically gives you immortality dying is the last thing you will do." Shiro answered him.

"But why would he do it though? Was he that depressed." Hiccup asked as Astrid moved close to him.

"When the person you cared for most throws away your feelings and betrays you wouldn't you do the same?" Shiro asked him and Ruffnut slowly moved near him as he resumed his tale.

"And through the years even he and his crew began to change his face had a total of forty-six tentacles in his face. His left arm was replaced by a massive claw of a crab. A long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg, which gave Jones an awkward gait. **(6)** " Shiro said and that made everyone shiver thinking on how a person can turn into a creature just for being betrayed by the one he loved.

"His crew turned into many sea creatures one with a head of a shark or one with the face of eel and many other creatures of the sea that made even the bravest of vikings fear them by the look of them. People say that whoever finds the chest of his heart he who has the heart can control jones or you can kill the man or if want to call him that then" Snotlout stood up with supposed to be a confident face.

"Well then it's obvious I will look for the heart and kill him and will get rid of him." Snotlout said as Astrid stood up and was about to punch him until Shiro stood and began to slowly walk close to him.

"And are you ready for what is required to do it? First not only you have to find the chest that alone will be trouble for you then fight off the Kraken that even puts the Red Death to shame and even if you can kill the crew are you truly ready for what comes after?" Shiro said and Snotlout gulped

"For when Jones took his heart he put a curse on it. For if you stab the heart." and Hiccup quickly realized.

"The killer must take its place in return." Hiccup said and Shiro nodded.

"For the ship and crew are not bound to Jones. The Dutchman will and must have a captain so will you be willing to throw your life away for such a task?" Shiro said and Snotlout fell down as Shiro went back to finish the tale.

"And to this day Jones sails the seas taking those who died in sea and when there's a storm nearby that could be him raising from the sea and taking the souls away." Shiro said and the locket shut itself up

"It's late we should all sleep now." Shiro said as everyone we're starting to go to sleep and rest while not knowing that a certain blond girl was cuddling close to him

 **The next morning**

A bit of sunlight shined on Shiro's face when he saw sunlight meant that it's morning and it was a new day. He tried to get up but felt something heavy on top of him. He looked a bit more clearly and saw a pile of blond hair and heard a snore. He saw Ruffnut sleeping ontop of him and began to cuddle close to him. Shiro moved a bit and caused her to yawn a bit and woke up to see the position they were at.

"Hey guys time to wake." Tuffnut said as he saw the two were up next to each other and quickly moved from each other. Tuffnut quickly began to run and tell the group. The two stared at each other

"Mutual agreement to beat Tuffnut agreed." Shiro said as he raised his hand for her to shake it as well.

"Agreed." And so they went of to try and beat the hell out of Tuffnut.

 **An: alright everyone CH3 is done please like, Review, and follow thank you.**

 **AN: (1): Jacks Sparrow's compass.**

 **(2): Edward Kenway's belt buckle**

 **(3): Aveline de Grandpré assassin's outfit without the hat and hood.**

 **(4): Turkish Assassin armor from AC revelations**

 **(5):Davy jones theme from youtuber Fialeja it is an amazing cover here is the link** **watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8**

 **(6): Davy jones look from the movies.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Animationwrestlinfan101 with Stigma13 back with another Chapter of The rider From the future Ch 4 enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer we own nothing but the OC**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **The Rider From The Future Ch 4**

We see Shiro walking around and began to see the people leaving their boots outside as everyone else was doing the same thing.

"What is everyone doing with their boots?" Shiro said as Hiccup was walking behind him.

"Tonight it's boot night every few months we leave our boots outside so they can smell better." Hiccup said and they kept on walking around and saw Mildew nagging to Stoick again.

"Him again how long does it take for him to die and as a matter of fact isn't he not supposed to be here if no one likes him at all.'' Shiro said as they saw them both talk to each other.

"Hey old man I thought you died in the big freeze!" Shiro yelled at Mildew that got his attention.

"Don't you ever respect your elders you pirate brat?" Mildew said glaring at him.

"Gothi I respect you not so much and at least I don't smell like old rotten cabbages."

Both looked at each other and people can hear a bit of sparks while glaring at each other. Then Stoick broke them off.

"Enough you two Mildew go back and leave us." Stoick making him leave.

"So Shiro are you going to leave your boots out?" Hiccup asked Shiro as they were walking around town.

"Uhh no but I do have a better way to keep them fresh because it looks you are made it look like you are just begging to get them stolen." Shiro said as they walking around until it was nighttime and began to head home.

During the night strange noises began to occur and something were walking around and stealing boots. The figure was walking towards the dock and headed towards the revenge. But as the figure reach for the ship the ship began to light up as it heard the door open and quickly fled. Then Shiro came out with a green apple as he began to eat it and began to sing a quiet song as he walked around.

Tom, he was a piper's son,  
He learnt to play when he was young,  
And all the tune that he could play  
Was 'over the hills and far away';  
Over the hills and a great way off,  
The wind shall blow my top-knot off **(1)**.

And Shiro stopped for he saw something moving but he saw nothing and kept on walking back towards his cabin and slept on the night.

 **The Next Day.**

"Our boots they are gone!" A viking yell out as everyone else went outside to see that their boots were gone.

"Everyone calm down everythings going to be fine." Stoick said as Shiro came running in with his two blades in hand as if he was ready for a fight.

"What happen are we are getting attacked?" shiro said as the group came and explain what is going on and everyone saw that there was footprints on a dragon on the ground.

"These are Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half-moon shaped arches. That's Dragon 101 guys, I don't gotta fill you in on that." Fishlegs said informing the group.

"But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots." Hiccup said and Mildew looked at him."

"Well, there's just one way to find out. Follow the footprints." Mildew said and they followed the tracks and led to barf and belch laying around a bunch of boots.

"This is outrageous!" A viking from the crowd yelled out

"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without our boots?" Another viking yelled.

"Listen to yourselves. "My feet are cold!" You're Vikings! Everything is cold! I'll fix your boots for yeh. You'll be back to work in no time." Gobber said and that made everyone calm down

"That's it? No consequence for these dragons?" Mildew said outrage and Shiro stopped him before he continued.

"They took only your boots, old man. The world isn't coming to an end! Now go back to your little mountain with your sheep." Shiro said as he walked with his group.

"Dragons are wild beasts. There's no telling what else they'll do behind our backs." Mildew said the group.

"They don't destroy things on purpose!" Hiccup said going up front to him.

"But you do have a point, Mildew."

"Whuh!?" Mildew and Shiro said at the same time

"They are wild animals. And they need us to keep an eye on them. And rest assured we will do just that!" Hiccup said as the group stared at him.

 **Later**

"Alright guys we're going on night patrol."

"Night patrol! I love it! What is it?" Tuffnut said while Ruffnut punched him on the arm.

"It's where we patrol... at night. To keep an eye on the Dragons. Make sure they don't get blamed for anything else." Hiccup said as Shiro was sharpening his Phantom blade.

"And If we happen to see anything related with trouble with can sort it out with a good old slash on the body part that isn't vital." Shiro said as he sheathed his blade and got on Zed and began to fly and see if anything happens.

"So how long are we going to do this exactly?" Shiro said to hiccup.

"Until it's safe to believe that the dragons are not doing anything." Hiccup said and they kept on flying throughout the night.

 **Later**

"Well nothing happened as I thought." Shiro said as he walked back to the revenge.

"Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night: they sleep, like everyone else." Hiccup said as he also went back home.

 **The next day**

"Who could have done such a thing?" Stoick said as the Vikings saw a huge slash on their main hall.

"It looks like a dragon to me!" Fishlegs said as he and Shiro went to expect the claw marks.

"We don't know for sure, Fishlegs…" Hiccup said as Fishlegs finished while Shiro looked through the cut.

"Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on." Fishlegs stated.

"That may be but the cut is to spot on and the marks looks like it was something sharp do Nightmares sharpened their claws? And second who would have let a nightmare in here during the night?"

"But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times! Right, guys?" And the group looked at each other until they stared at Snotlout.

"When you say, "at all times," and "every dragon," what exactly do you mean?" Snotlout said as the group came closer to him.

"Snotlout what did you do?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"I was questioning a said suspect, While Hookfang may have - and I'm not saying he did - but it is possible he wandered off for a few."

"Minutes?" Ruffnut said.

"Hours?" Tuffnut said and Snotlout nodded.

"That's worse than a few minutes." Shiro said as Mildew appeared out of nowhere and entered the hall.

"Oh, no, it's true! The Great Hall! So many memories. My three weddings. Their three funerals. Oh, the funerals!" Mildew said as Shiro looked at him.

"Really who on their right mind would marry you I bet they killed themselves day by day within a year until they died when they found out without you." Shiro said as Stoick came in with Gobber.

"Dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're going to have to-" Gobber said but stoick stopped him.

"I know what has to be done, Gobber. Starting tonight, every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key." And that made the teens be disappointed on the decision.

"And I know just the punishment." Mildew said looking at the group.

 **Scene Change**

The whole group were working in the fields of Mildew and repairing a hole in the roof that was made by Snotlout.

"Come on put your backs into it, the roof won't fix itself!" Mildew said as he laughed as Hiccup and Shiro were fixing the roof.

"I hate that guy." Shiro said as he saw that there were no more nails.

"Be right back." Shiro said as he left to get more. While he left Hiccup went to Mildew's home and saw that there was fake props of dragons and were being used by Mildew. He then heard Mildew getting inside and quickly went to the roof and saw Mildew getting the items and threw them to the ocean and laughed for what he did. Hiccup quickly jumped off the roof to tell the group of what happened.

Hiccup saw the group at the academy.

"Guys we have to go now." Hiccup said as everyone asked him.

"What happen tell us man." Shiro said as Hiccup began to explain what happened and that made the whole group mad.

"That old geezer!" "The next time I see him I will tie him to the front of the revenge and send him to the brig myself." Shiro said as he unsheathed his blades while the blade gave a bright blue light around it.

"What's the point the items are at the sea." Tuffnut said and that made Shiro laugh.

"That idiot he just doomed himself now." Shiro said and everyone looked at him.

"Uhh why?" Snotlout said as Shiro began to leave and go to the revenge with everyone behind him.

"Hiccup." Shiro said to Hiccup as he gave him the compass.

"Do we have a heading?" Shiro said to Hiccup as he saw the compass point to one direction. Hiccup nodded and pointed and Shiro setted the sails and headed to where it lead and landed at bottom of the cliff where Mildew lives.

Shiro then made the ropes get and tie the diving bell and put it on the ocean.

"Okay be right Hiccup I trusting you to take care of the ship be right back." Shiro said as he gave Astrid his weapons since she was the closest to him and dive as the bell lowered down.

In the water Shiro quickly looked around and saw a few items that were around jellyfish. So carefully he swam over them and carefully grabbed them and swam up towards the bell and went back the ship.

"Was it this what you see when you were inside the old man's home?" Shiro said as Hiccup nodded and they sailed back to berk to clear the dragons from their crime.

 **Scene Change**

They anchored the Revenged and headed to the hall and saw both Stoick, Gobber and Mildew there.

"Well look there guys there's the snake in the grass." Shiro said as he had his satchel on his arm.

"Shiro is there a reason why you are here?" Stoick said to Shiro as he grabbed his satchel.

"Yeah to prove you and that old goat there that you were wrong." Shiro said as he pointed to Mildew.

"This is outrageous!" Mildew said as Shiro opened the bag to show the items to the group. Stoick saw two big feet that looked like a Zippleback feet then a huge stick to make it look like nightmare.

"Thats impossible there's no way I can make them I mean look at me I'm old." Mildew said clutching his staff. Shiro then grabbed the legs.

"Then why does this have your name on them?" Shiro said as Gobber took the boots and looked at it closely.

"He's right look it says "Property of Mildew return if found." " Gobber said as they looked at Stoick and Mildew. Stoick then glared at Mildew.

Mildew laughed a bit nervously and quickly began to run as they went towards the town and Mildew was by the docks near the revenge.

They stopped while Shiro was in front of the group. Mildew stopped to stare at them while Shiro touch the handle as the ropes began to form behind them.

"What are you going to do now pirate?" Mildew said as he smirked at Shiro.

"Oh nothing just staying watching what are you going to do after this." Shiro said as he griped his blade handle as the rope quickly grabbed mildew upside down and played with him as if he was a yo-yo and then began to play catch with him.

"So while he is stuck there can we now ask for something in return for clearing the dragons names." Shiro said to Stoick.

"Alright what are they?" Stoick asked Shiro as he made an evil smirk and did a low chuckle as the teens except Ruffnut moved a bit back.

 **Scene Change**

Gobber and Shiro lifted and threw Mildew into the revenge's brig.

"This way he won't escape so easily." Shiro said as he locked the cell.

"You can't do this to me." Mildew said.

"Really you keep saying that the dragons are evil yet not once but twice we proved you wrong and still you keep coming up with ways to blame them give it a rest man." Shiro said as they left them there and Mildew began shaking the bars.

"You won't get rid of me." Mildew and they left him there.

As they got up Gobber left and head to the forge. Then Shiro whistled and Zed flew down and landed on deck. Shiro then petted him for a bit.

"Hey bud ready for a flight?" Zed nodded his head and Shiro mounted him and began flying off with the others.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro and Zed landed on the deck of his ship for it was night when they finished flying.

"Thanks for the ride Zed." Shiro said as Zed flew away. Shiro then walked back to his cabin and closed the door and unequipped his weapons except his swords. Under the table were the maps. He looked under and grabbed the one he needed. It was the charts he found and it was half finished showing an image of a cup but under the cup there were words so Shiro was trying to solve it before he fell asleep.

He kept on spinning around the map until he found the connection. He spines if one more time and managed to have a better image and it says

 **The Fountain Of Youth**

 **Death lies before whoever sails...for the Fountain of Youth.**

Having read this Shiro saw the map location of the fountain finding out that it's beyond the archipelago he will have to wait a while before he can even set sail to go outside. He left the map as he got ready for bed he had a book on his hand that had the title "The Pirates Code" Shiro began to read it for a bit until he blew the candles and went to sleep.

 **Scene change**

At the academy people could the sound of metal clashing one of an axe and two from swords. Inside the academy was Shiro and Astrid with Shiro using his blades of toledo while Astrid was using her axe. They kept on attacking each other and there were sparks crossing their blades.

"Good form." Astrid said as they were fighting for balance.

"Thanks been a while since I was able to properly use these blades." Shiro said as they broke off and kept on fighting until Gobber and Hiccup came in and interrupted them in the middle of the fight.

"Alright you two break it up we got things ready and give you all your new saddles." Gobber said ending the fight in a draw.

"Next time." Astrid said as they sheathed their weapons away.

"Just say the time and place." Shiro said as they came and grabbed their saddles for their dragons.

Shiro's was a long black saddle for two people and was able to store knives and mini crossbow bolts for his blade.

"Alright mine fits well." Shiro said as everyone else strapped their saddles in their dragons.

"I swear with those skills you can take down those outcasts in no time." Gobber said and Shiro stared at him.

"Alright who are these outcasts because ever since I got here either Mildew calls me an outcast and or the people calls me pirate I mean I know what's a pirate but who are the outcasts?" Shiro asked as Gobber began to explain.

"The outcasts are basically old members of berk but they have done terrible things so we decided to leave them on a island far from berk But the worst of them all is Alvin the Treacherous." Gobber said as Shiro tried not to laugh by the name.

"Okay now that is a name no one can beat on how funny that is." Shiro said as they kept on try on their new saddles and their dragons.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro is writing in his journal about daily things. On the other side of the table was the map that lead to fountain of youth. Since then he began looking on all the maps that were on the revenge but the place wasn't there. He then heard a noise outside of the ship and grabbed his swords incase it was an attack. He opened the door and crouched to wheel and grabbed his spyglass and saw a strange ship with the sail having the image of a vikings helmet in red paint and saw a small boat going in one part of the island.

" _Those must be the Outcasts Gobber was talking about."_ Shiro thought as he saw a massive Viking of the group. He looked to be even larger than Stoick the Vast, with a helmet sporting very long horns. He has a scar on his right cheek, and he sports black hair and a black beard. He looked like he was ordering people around.

" _By god he looks like a messed up dirty looking version of Stoick. Wait let me replace the black with. Oh my god he does look like a messed up dirty looking version of Stoick."_ Shiro thought as he closed his spyglass and quickly went towards Hiccup and Stoick.

"Hey you guys." Shiro ran towards the hall and saw everyone there panicking about Alvin.

"Don't worry everyone as long as we have our weapons we are perfectly fine." Stoick calming the people down and a viking came in running to Stoick.

"Sven, did you get a count?" Stoick asked Sven.

"I saw thirty men at least, all armed to the teeth." The viking said as people began to panic a bit. Shiro having enough he took out his knife and threw it at the main table silencing everyone.

"Enough of this you are all vikings fighting is in all your blood. Now we know they are here but we beat them in numbers and we know the island which gives us an advantage so here's the plan we lead them to the town while we lead the rest away from the fight." Shiro said and Stoick then took action.

"Mulch! You and Bucket gather the elders and the children. Get them to Thor's beach. They'll be save in the caves there." Stoick said as everyone else began to take action.

"We can help fight! We've been trained as warriors." Astrid said as Hiccup also joined in.

"Come on dad we have dragons this time we can take them." Hiccup said.

"And that's why they are here they want you to train their dragons knowing what you have done with the rest." Stoick said.

"You can come with me Stoick and a few of your men we can use the revenge and take the ship out and leave them outnumbered." Shiro gave his piece of advice but Stoick shaked his head.

"No that ship will not be used go with the rest and protect the rest." Stoick said as the group then left.

Shrio was about to leave then heard a few footsteps Shiro then quickly ran on top of the roof and saw the big guy walking around the village. He stopped halfway until he found Hiccups home and heard that they found the group heading towards the beach. He quickly jumped down and began to catch up to the group.

 **Later**

He headed towards the beach and saw Alvin already there with everyone there asking where is the dragon conqueror as Shiro hid from the bushes.

" _Wow vikings do exaggerate themselves with their tales."_ Shiro saw Astrid trying to attack Alvin but he dodged and began to interrogate her. Quickly switching his blade into crossbow form he took aim at Alvin but was stopped.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup came and tells him that he is the dragon conqueror and begins to take him instead. As they began to take him away Shiro knew it was time for him to show himself. He lifted his hood up so they only see his mouth but then put his mask on and jumped off and landed with one knee **(2)**.

"Hey Asshole!" Shiro called Alvin out while the people looked at Shiro as if he was insane.

"Who are you?" Alvin asked as Shiro began to walk towards him.

"I am the reaper if you don't let him go and leave peacefully." Shiro said as Alvin began to laugh

"As if boy you have no idea who you are dealing with." As Shiro began to be surrounded with outcast with their weapons.

"Really?" Shiro said as Alvin nodded and they began to attack Shiro.

 **Insert Iron woodkid**

Shiro began to run towards one and jumped on top of an outcast head so he can take the outcast blade and slash him in the back. He rolled over the body as it went down and went to the next one as he dropped the blade and grabbed hold of his spear as Shiro used his blade to stab him in the chest so he can use it to take down one behind him and used the outcast blade to block another attack. Shiro then ducked as a slash appeared and punched him the head knocking him out. One grabbed Shiro from the back only for Shiro to move as one came to stab him but stabbed the one behind him instead. Then with a flick of wrist two blades with one looked like a hook. Shiro then blocked one attack with the hookblade as he used the other to stab him in the arm.

The tribe were stunned seeing someone with the same age as the teens were able to take down a group of outcast with nothing but his fists, their own weapons and two wrist blades.

"Incredible how can he do that?" Snotlout said as he saw him attack and slashing one after another in such quick fashion.

"It's like he knows what to do." Ruffnut said as Shiro used his hook blade to move around an outcast to hit in the back.

Shiro quickly moved and put away his wrist blades and pulled out his two swords and quickly began to slash the last few as a bigger group began to run off. Stoick and the rest of the Vikings then appeared and began to fight but stopped as they saw most of the enemies either in pain or dead with slash wounds from Shiro.

Shiro quickly took the chance and went towards Alvin but he used strength to push the boat and quickly left to his ship.

"We were too late." Stoick said as the people began to move to take their weapons. Shiro began walking around thinking what to do then he thought came to mind.

"Gobber are the weapons I showed you are they finished?" Shiro asked and Gobber nodded his head.

"And the mortars?" Shiro asked.

"Yes but only a limited amount." Gobber said and Shiro nodded.

"That's all we need. Stoick get your best Vikings and give them weapons tell them to prepare themselves for we will go to outcast island for a fight." Shiro said as he and the teens began to leave.

"But how are we going to go there if they don't know how to ride the dragons?" Stoick said as Shiro turned around.

"I believe it's time that we remember them to believe in stories then." Shiro said as they walked back to the village and make the revenge ready for a fight.

 **Insert Barbossa is Hungry**

Shiro stepped out of his cabin with a new outfit since the one he wore was covered in blood. It has metal portions of the armor appeared to have a gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. The chest plate of the armor appeared to be made up of several overlapping metal guards.

A black cloak accompanied the armor on the left side of his arm to hide the blade, and seemed to be of a similar cut to regular robes that he had on. In addition to being black, it was made up of three layers. Each layer was longer than the one above it, and the longest, lower layer was segmented, giving the whole piece a look resembling an eagle's wings **(3)**.

He saw the teens were on top of the wheel talking on what they are going to do. Then Stoick, Gobber, and a group of Vikings came on the ship.

"I suggest you all get ready for when we get there we will have to fight. Stoick and Gobber you will be up here and help me on going there. The rest of you prepare the cannons make ready your weapons and prepare for what's to come!" Shiro yelled out as they began to do as they are told.

"Raise the anchor!" Two Vikings pulled a lever to raise it as Shiro took the wheel and made the ship move. He then stared at the teens and nodded knowing what's going to happen. Shiro pulled out his sword and the ropes took control and released the sails to set them right. Shiro then raised and pointed his sword straight and a huge gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and began to sail.

"By Odin's beard." Stoick said shocked to see the ship setting itself to sail off by just a man and a sword. Shiro sheathed his blade and began to give orders.

 **Theme over**

"Now the rest of you head to the decks and wait till I or Stoick says to fire am I clear." Shiro said as they nodded and headed towards the deck to the cannons. Shiro took out his compass to see where the outcast tribe is at.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut you two head to the front you see a big cannon I want you two when I say fire you fire these cannon balls and aim them to their boats got it." They nodded and were walking around the ship.

"So what do you think of this so far Stoick?" Shiro asked Stoick as he was walking around the ship seeing everything working.

"I can't believe that this ship was in one of our caves this whole time this is impossible." Stoick said as Shiro shakes his head.

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's all just a dream that's how I go along during some bad times." Shiro said as he heard the cabin doors open with Snotlout running out with something while Fishlegs and Astrid were behind him.

"Snotlout put that back before Shiro finds out." Fishlegs said and everyone is looking at them seeing Snotlout with the charts.

"Heck no Fishy don't you have any idea what this is it's map this has got to lead to massive treasure and I am so gonna get it." Snotlout said as the rope came to his leg and grabbed him and brought him to Shiro upside down with the chart in his hands. Shiro took the chart out of his hands and rolled it up.

"Didn't your parents ever told you not to steal what isn't yours?" Shiro said as he hit Snotlout in the face with the charts while astrid punched him on the other side of his face. Gobber took the map and opened it to see what was inside.

Gobber saw it took a good look at it but then did a double take as he saw the image of the cup with the words of the fountain and raised his head up.

"St-St-St-Stoick you might want to see this map." Gobber stuttered Stoicks name as he came to Gobber.

"What is it?" Stoick said and Gobber gave him the map and he took a look at it but his eyes gave one of shock then glared at Shiro.

"Where did you get this?" Stoick said to Shiro.

"Do you know where it leads then or to what is at the end of the map." Shiro said as Stoick sighed knowing that he has to explain.

"Yes Gobber and I were searching for the fountain of youth for so long we thought it was nothing but a legend as this Ship." Stoick said as the teens were curious.

"Fountain? What fountain?" Astrid asked.

"The fountain of youth is a place where as legends say if you drink from it you can have eternal life." Gobber said and that made everyone look at him in wonder.

"And what was required for this to happen are two Chalices and a mermaid's tear inside the chalice to have eternal life." Stoick said as Shiro began to memorise what is needed when he plans on going there when he finishes that map.

"But over the years we gave up on the Idea as soon as we found out it was nowhere near here." Stoick said as Shiro took the map and quickly returned the wheel.

"We'll deal with this later Fishlegs put this back at the cabin for now go get ready for we are almost there." Shiro said as they saw an Island full of what looked like burnt trees.

"Alright remember when I say the word you all attack got it until then you all stay quiet and let me do the rest." Shiro said and they nodded good." Shiro said as he used his sword to cover themselves in mist to hide themselves.

 **Scene Change**

Hiccup and Alvin were at their version of the arena with a nightmare chained and began to force him to train one.

"Alright Hiccup just tell me how to train this dragon and you can go free." Alvin said to Hiccup.

"No." Hiccup said as he was being aimed by crossbows.

"Very well then." Alvin said as he was about tell the his men to fire at him until he heard the sound of a child singing a song.

 **Insert Hoist the Colors**

The King and his men stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
The seas be ours and by the powers  
Where we will we'll roam

"Sir is everything alright?" his right man asked Alvin as he turn around seeing where the voice is coming from as another voice appeared surrounding the arena.

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die **  
**Now some have died and some are alive  
And others sail on the sea  
With the keys to the cage  
And the devil to pay  
We lay to Fiddler's Green!

"It can't be it must be a joke there's no way that exist." Alvin said frightened by the sound of the song.

"That was supposed to be a legend." Alvin said as he took out his sword not believing it was real and began to climb on one of the pillars to see where it is coming from.

Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die

Mist began to surround the Island and the men began to feel a bit scared as it began to cover the sky.

The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
A Call to all, pay heed to the squall  
And turn your sail towards home!

And the mist began to clear they saw a good look of a ship and was scared by what he saw. He saw a ship with fire appearing from the front wood like buildings opening up seeing something out of iron with a hole. But what made him scared was that only one person was seen in the ship. The man had a sword raised and then lowered it then a booming sound of something exploding and began to hit different parts of the island mainly the pillars and some of the homes of the outcast.

"Fire!" Shiro said and the twins fired the mortars towards the ships so they couldn't leave.

"Impossible that ship is a legend how is it here?" Alvin said as he was running towards the island and saw a bunch of vikings from Berk coming at them. Shiro called for Zed and appeared on the decks and got on and was about to leave.

"Alright half of you stay here and keep the revenge here while the rest will come with me alright." Shiro said as he began to leave them while the other half were calling their dragons. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut called their dragons and they came out and got on and went to shiro and went to the island to help save Hiccup.

 **Scene Change**

Alvin was running around attacking Vikings in different directions trying to find the one who did this. Shiro found Alvin in the middle of the group and flew over a mountain.

 **Insert He's a Pirate**

"Alright Zed go find Hiccup and take him to the ship got it bud." Zed nodded and Shiro jumped off and landed close to Alvin. Alvin saw him and went towards as Shiro took out his swords.

"You little pest you will regret the day you messed with Alvin the Treacherous!" Alvin yelled out and with that Shiro began to laugh causing most of the people to stop fighting and see what was going on.

"Oh Gods did the people ran out of names to give you when they kick you out because the Treacherous sounds terrible since people wouldn't take you so seriously." Shiro continued to laugh while Alvin in rage began come at and began to make a slash but was blocked by Shiro's blades.

"I mean did they thought and went "You know You know what would be  
a really Dumb-ass name? Treacherous" HA!" Shiro said as he cut the clash off began to make a few slashes and then blocked again.

"You better watch your mouth against someone who knows how to fight." Alvin said as Shiro moved the blade back to Alvin.

"Seriously they might as well call you Scrotum Hat since you seriously look like one seriously man you smell like one also." Shiro said and Alvin roared in rage and everyone resumed fighting. Hiccup was running and dodging around the place while everyone was fighting around him. He looked up and saw Zed flying around the island looking for something. Hiccup waved his arms and Zed found him and landed so Hiccup can mount on him.

"Hi Zed." Hiccup said as Zed took him back with the rest on the revenge. Zed gave a loud roar that signaled that Hiccup is safe and so everyone from berk ran back to their boats and went back to the revenge.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro and Alvin kept on fighting on they were on a cliff while Shiro was a few steps from falling down. They both heard the sound of a dragon call but Shiro knew what it meant and quickly pushed Alvin far from him. He reached in one of his pockets and took out a black sphere and threw it at the ground and smoke came to surround the place and cover Alvin. Shiro quickly jumped off the cliff and did a leap of of faith where they could hear the sound of a bird cry. Then Zed came down and grabbed Shiro and took him to the revenge.

 **Theme End**

Shiro saw Hiccup there and saw everyone there but wanted to make sure that everyone was here.

"Is everyone here say "Here." Shiro said and heard here so he quickly moved the wheel and began to sail off. As they began leave they saw Alvin running towards the boats but saw that they were destroyed and screamed in rage. He sailed close to them so Shiro screamed out to taunt him out.

"Now you all will remember this day as the day you lost to Captain Shiro Kirigaya!" Shiro yelled as he heard Alvin rage.

"The next time we meet I will have those dragons and that ship." Alvin said as Shiro sailed off back to berk.

 **Scene Change**

It was night when they arrived back to berk and everyone began to go back and celebrate for a victory. As the ship anchored Shiro saw Astrid hug Hiccup thinking no one was there since Shiro saw them. As she left Shiro went behind him and put his arm around Hiccup.

"So when's the wedding?" Shiro said as he made Hiccup jump out of fright and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What no I mean come on." Hiccup said but Shiro wasn't buying it.

"Come on man you do know I am a captain of a ship so I can basically make it official without the chief's permission you know that right." Shiro said and Hiccup put a stop to it and quickly ran off and left Shiro on his own.

Shiro went back to his cabin and unwrapped his map and remembered what was needed for the fountain.

"So two chalices and a tear, this will be one hell of a journey." Shiro then began to fix his map and began to figure more on it and saw an island that is on the other side of the map.

"Isla de muerta" Shiro said as the map gave its location and a saying under it as well.

 **An island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.**

Shiro looked at the image which was one of an island that is covered in mist. Seeing that it was late he decided to rest for the night.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro woke up early and began to walk out of his cabin and wore his armor and weapons. As he got out he saw Zed on the decks waiting for him.

"So you wanna go for a ride around the island right." Shiro asked as Zed nodded his head.

"Alright let's go." Shiro went towards him and began to fly around. As they flew around they saw many landmarks around the island and was amazed on how long they have been here.

"This is amazing isn't huh Zed?" Shiro asked as Zed growled in response. They kept on flying until they landed near a beach area to stop and rest.

"Rest up bud you earned it." Shiro said as he let Zed run around and rest for a while. He walked around and as he kept on walking down the shore he saw pieces of wood on the ground as a trail. He followed the trail and it lead him to a ship and that was destroyed with a hole on it fit enough for him to go in. He went inside and saw a figure there as if the person was knocked out and looked female. He grabbed the body and dragged her out to take a good look at her and was astonished by how she looked. But quickly knowing it wasn't the time for that whistled for Zed to come. Zed came and Shiro quickly mounted on him and flew back to the revenge.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro landed on the revenge and carried her to the cabin and put her on the bed and went to see if she has a pulse. He put his head to her heart and heard a heartbeat knowing she was fine. Knowing that he was to take a good look at her and was a sight to see. She has green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. she wears a light gray shirt that goes halfway down her forearms with a leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots with roping. He saw her breathing lightly so that she was sleeping.

So he let her sleep for a few and began to write in a journal a bit more. It took a while as he kept on writing he heard a yawn from his bed and turned around and saw her wake up. He stood up and saw her staring at the room.

"Oh you're awake I saw you asleep by the beach so I brought you here." Shiro said while the girl was grabbing her throat.

"D-Do you have any water?" the girl said and Shiro stood up.

"One moment please." Shiro said and he went to the deck went to find something for her to drink.

He then came back with a bottle and gave it to the girl.

"I don't have any water but I do have the only thing close to water." Shiro then gave her the bottle and let her drink it then she finished and gave him the empty bottle.

" _Why is the rum always gone."_ Shiro thought as he looked at the empty bottle.

"So what's your name miss?" Shiro said and she answered.

"My name is Heather." The now known Heather said.

 **Chapter end**

 **AN: Alright 2 in a row now me and stigma13 have a challenge for you all and the challenge is this. We challenge you all to make a "Berk Watch/Reads The Rider From The Future" the rules are simple basically everything happens like every kind of those story but with a few conditions.**

 **1\. When we do the lemons those will not be shown to them and I hope you can all understand.**

 **2\. The author has to update frequently whenever we update the story**

 **If you accept this challenge then PM me or stigma13 to accept this challenge. Anyway be sure you all like, follow, and Comment on this story thank you all.**

 **AN: (1):Two words Black Butler**

 **(2):Superhero landing**

 **(3): Armor of altair.**

 **Thank you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys AWF101 and Stigma13 with a new chapter of Rider From The Future hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our oc everything else is by their own creators now let's get started.**

 **Bold- text  
"Bold"normal talking  
(Bold)-thoughts**

 **The Rider From The Future Ch 5  
**

 **Previously:**

" **I don't have any water but I do have the only thing close to water." Shiro then gave her the bottle and let her drink it then she finished and gave him the empty bottle.  
**

" _ **Why is the rum always gone.**_ **" Shiro thought as he looked at the empty bottle.  
**

" **So what's your name miss?" Shiro said and she answered.  
**

" **My name is Heather." The now known Heather said.  
**

 **Chapter Start**

"Well Heather my name's Shiro so do you know how did you get here, I saw your shipand it looked more destroyed than seaworthy?" Shiro asked Heather.

"My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates." Heather said.

"Oh sorry for asking." Shiro said.

"It's alright where am I?" Heather asked getting out of bed.

"You're in Berk and you are in my home "The Queen Anne's Revenge." Shiro said causing Heather to chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too." Heather said,

"Well then time to show you the place since you're probably going to stay here." Shiro said as she let her out as he showed her around the village and that they train dragons seeing people flying around.

"This is amazing and where do you guys train the dragons?" Heather said seeing kids playing around with terrors as Shiro looked at her.

"We train them at an old ring that now is a academy I think the gang are over there let's see." Shiro said as they walked to the academy as he saw the group there talking about something.

"Technically you're still the fastest, but someone, and I won't mention who, is gaining significant ground." Fishlegs talking to Hiccup. 

"What?" Hiccup starting at the group. 

"Don't look at us." Tuffnut said petting his dragon. 

"But how can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?" Hiccup said as Toothless looked at him. 

"He's not. Stormfly's getting faster." Fishlegs said as Shiro walked in.

"Did I hear someone say say "Fast"." Shiro said as they saw him with Heather.

"Hey Shiro, girl we don't know Hiccup and Astrid were doing a race to see whos the fastest. We also called you but you weren't there." Fishlegs said.

"I see well the reason was that I wasn't there was because Zed wanted an early flight and when I was flying I spotted a ship in the beach broken down and I saw someone in the wreckage."

Shiro said as he let Heather walk forward to let the group take a better look at her.

"This is Heather she is the girl I found in the wreckage." Shiro said.

"Hi everyone." Heather said.

"Hello Heather my names Hiccup this is Fishlegs, Ruffnut ,Tuffnut and Astrid." Hiccup said as he introduced everyone while everyone said hi Astrid was a bit reluctant.

"We are missing one but I don't know where he is?" Hiccup said as Snotlout came running in.

"Guys! You will not believe what I just found!" Snotlout said.

"Let me guess it's something from the beach side." Shiro said.

"Yeah." Snotlout said.

"Then I beat you to it for I found it in the morning." Shiro said.

"What come on how is it that you beat everyone in news and stuff." Snotlout said.

"Cause I'm the fastest speaking of fast so what do you say two a race for who's the fastest rider." Shiro said.

"You're on my Stormfly can beat you any day." Astrid said said as Stormfly squawked.

"Toothless are you up for it." Hiccup said as Toothless roared agreeing to this. Shiro then nodded as he put two fingers together and whistled as then they all heard the screech of Zedd as it landed on top of the arena hanging on to chains as it gave his own roar.

"Then it's settled tomorrow we see who's the best." Shiro said as they all agreed.

"So Shiro care to show us where my boat is so that I can bring my things here if there's anything left." Heather said as Shiro nodded.

"Sure let's go." Shiro said as they all jumped on their dragons while Shiro helped Heather up on Zed as she hugged Shiro as they flew to the where her boat was. They moved the boat as they began to find something but looked like everything is broken.

"Well everything seems to be broken here." Shiro said as he picked up broken parts of a ship as he threw them away. Heather looked down as Hiccup put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My dad's the Chief. We'll figure something out." Hiccup said as Shiro nodded as they soon began to leave as Astrid then went to Hiccup and Shiro.

"Hey, don't forget we're meeting tomorrow for that race, unless you want Stormfly to be the fastest one in the Book of Dragons." Astrid said with a smirk.

"Alright then don't blame if I wipe the smirk off that face when I win with Zed." Shiro said as Zed Nodded.

"Don't forget about me as well see you all at the arena." Hiccup said as they then went back to berk to end the day and Hiccup decided to let Heather spend the night at his place as they went to his room so she can spend the night.

"Alright, just this way. Watch your step. And, here we are." Hiccup said as he lead her to his room.

"It was nice of your father to let me stay here." Heather said. 

"Well, until we can find you a safe place to go, consider Berk your home." Hiccup said as Heather looked around the room and saw many designs on Toothless. 

"Wow! What are these? They're really cool!" Heather said.

"A new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Astrid and Stormfly as well with Shiro and Zedd. Astrid's very competitive." Hiccup said showing her the designs. Soon Hiccup began to leave her alone as he left.

"Ok well I gonna leave you here to sleep so if you need anything we're sleeping downstairs." Hiccup said as he left her in his room.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Heather said stopping Hiccup as he left her in his room. 

"Yes?" Hiccup said. 

"Thanks." Heather said.

"You're welcome." Hiccup said as he left her to sleep for they have a race tomorrow. Shiro was walking on his way back to his ship as he was walking back he heard a door open as he hid behind and heard something walking out. He turned around and saw Astrid with a barrel of what seemed to be chicken.

"That's it, girl. Finish up your chicken. By the time Hiccup figures out this is what's giving you all that energy, he'll be eating our dust." Astrid said as Stormfly heard a sound as something was moving so Shiro quickly climbed up on a roof. 

**S** "What is it, girl?" Astrid asked as she saw something from the distance. 

"You stay here." Astrid said as she went off and Stormfly kept on eating her chicken. As Astrid ran off to see the person who was doing the noise Shiro jumped down and ran off to his ship as he ran off with this new info even though he wouldn't need it as he trust Zed will take him far as he went to sleep. Meanwhile Astrid was trying to go after the person who was running but the person was too far away.

"Hey!" Astrid said as she was able to take a good look at who was running. 

"Heather?" Astrid said in confusion as she then went back to Stormfly and went back to sleep to get enough sleep for the race.

 **Scene Change**

It was the day of the race as morning arrived as Hiccup was working on his saddle. Heather then walked in as she saw him working on something.

"You're up early." Heather said as Hiccup turned around and saw Heather. 

"Yeah. Just wanted to get the jump on this for the race." Hiccup said as he showed her the saddle that he's working on.

"You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined." Heather said as Hiccup then realized it.

"Which will increase our speed! Yeah! Oh, you hear that, bud? Stormfly and Zed are gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail." Hiccup said getting Toothless attention.

"So, when can we test it out?" Heather asked Hiccup. 

"How about now." Hiccup said as they then began to work on the saddle as it took a while for them to get it done. As they were done they quickly set the piece in the saddle as it was done. Soon Shiro arrived and saw the both of them getting something done.

"So are you ready for the race Hiccup?" Shiro asked him as Hiccup smiled back.

"Yeah lets do this." Hiccup said as he grabbed the saddle and put it on Toothless as he then flew off leaving the two alone as Shiro looked to Heather. 

"Care for a ride?" Shiro said as Heather nodded.

"Be my guest." Heather said as Shiro took her to Zed as they flew on top of the hill where the teens, Stoick, and Gobber. Shiro arrived last as he had Heather hugging his back as he helped her down. Tuffnut then saw Ruffnut gripped both her hands as she was growling with her teeth together staring at Heather laughing with Shiro.

"All right everyone the racing course is simple all you gotta to do is race around the island berk. You start then fly towards and through the sea stacks, over the island to the forests and then back here first one here winds. Also no weapons or tricks just you and your dragons that is all now on your marks." Gobber said as he explained the rules and the three riders were in position.

"Get set." Gobber said as the three were set to fly.

"Go!" Gobber shouted as then the riders took flight with Shiro taking the lead as Zed made his screech as he was soon made it out of the islands as he took out his spyglass and began looking for the sea stacks.

"Where are they ah found it them." Shiro said as they made it to the sea stacks the two had managed to crash into a few stacks due to Zed's size as Zed was getting mad.

"I know man we just gotta keep going." Shiro said as Hiccup kept on going taking first place as Astrid then came behind him making him in last place.

"Dammit gotta keep going lets go." Shiro said as they managed to get out of the cavens as Shiro shaking his head as small rocks were coming out off him.

Back on the hill Ruffnut and Heather were cheering on for Shiro even though he's at last but began to catch up to them as they soon began to arrive at the forest.

"Come on he can make it." Heather said seeing Shiro catching up.

"Show em who the fastest here!" Ruffnut cheered seeing them at the forest. As the three made it to the forest Hiccup was ahead of everyone given that he had the upgrade on his saddle. As he turned around he saw no one behind him.

"Hey we're winning this bud."Hiccup said.

"Hey Hiccup!" He turned around and saw Astrid right behind him taking his spot as the lead. Then Shiro then came after Hiccup being in second place.

"Come on bud let's go and catch up." Hiccup said as they tried to keep on flying ahead at the forest. Shiro managed to keep up ahead as he was close to Astrid as they were halfway to the forest he then flew over her as they meet eye to eye as he passed her taking her spot.

"What oh no you don't." Astrid said only for her to hear the sound of Toothless' roar as he flew pasing her as now it was only Hiccup and Shiro racing for the top spot. They were at neck to neck as they saw the finish line. Shiro and Hiccup were close as they saw the people cheer for them on. They made it at the end but as a tie as they landed on the ground as Astrid came last as Shiro hopped down out of Zed as he and Hiccup went to Gobber.

"So who won Gobber?" Hiccup asked Gobber as he looked at them both.

"You both made it first." Gobber said shocking the two.

"Wow really." Shiro said.

"Well they did say that Zed can outrun a night fury and that I also managed to fix my saddle as well to go faster." Hiccup said.

"I guess so also that you guys had the home advantage as well since you guys practically lived here longer than me." Shiro said.

"Well then maybe we do this next time when you are more used to riding Zed." Hiccup said as Shiro nodded.

"Yeah." Shiro said as the two shook hands making Stoick smile. Then as the day went on Shiro began to spend a bit more time with Heather as they were walking around the village as they were soon walking on the revenge.

"So this is the legendary Queens Anne's Revenge I heard so much about it since I've been here." Heather said as she was seeing the whole ship from the wheel position.

"Yeah faster, stronger and bigger than any other ship that any viking ship anyone has built so far." Shiro said as they walked down to see it better as then a voice was heard down below.

"Get me out of here! I don't deserve this you all will pay for this!" Shiro heard Mildew yell out as he then stopped on top of his cell.

"Shut up your lucky that I have to feed you and I brought your sheep to you so stay quiet." Shiro said.

"Who was that?" Heather asked.

"Just an old man who tried to frame dragons time and time again so when we found out what he was planing well we got him and put him since this only way for him to leave and he's not going anywhere." Shiro said as he then went inside to the ship as Heather looked around the place more clearly as she saw something on the table as she saw the charts and a set of keys.

"This looks really beautiful what is this?" Heather said grabbing the charts to take a better look.

"That is a map to leads to many locations some that not many people know that they exist." Shiro said.

"Like where?" Heather asked.

"One is to a place where no other person knows of unless it's by that chart, a place where you can live forever and there's one more place." Shiro said.

"What other place?" Heather said as Shiro took the chart as he then began move it around as an image began to take form of that of a waterfall that has no end as it in the night sky.

"The land of the dead but you have to know more of the place and the risk if your willing to go to the place." Shiro said as he left it there.

"Anyway let's leave this and take you to Hiccup since it's getting late." Shiro said as he walked with her back to Hiccups place and let her sleep as the day ended.

 **Scene Change**

It's the next day as the teens were in the academy with their dragons as Heather was with them looking at the group. Hiccup was telling her about the academy more specific since a lot has happened.

"And here is where we've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives." Hiccup said.

"And it all goes right in here." Fishlegs said showing them a book with a dragon symbol in the center. 

"Really? Everything?" Heather asked seeing the book as Shiro came behind them. 

"Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper. Log Master, really." 

"He writes down whatever Hiccup tells him to when it comes with dragons." Shiro said behind them. 

"I give it my own spin, thank you." Fishlegs said as Heather took a step closer to the book. 

"Can I see it?" Heather asked as Astrid then walked forward and took the book from Fishlegs. 

"I'll take that, thank you. Excuse us." Astrid said dragging Hiccup and Shiro to a corner. 

"Hiccup,Shiro, I don't think we should be showing her all our dragon secrets." Astrid said.

"Astrid, it's fine." Hiccup said with a smile.

"I just don't trust her. You shouldn't either." Astrid said as Shiro thought of an idea. 

"Well, I do and you should trust me." hiccup said leaving the two alone as Shiro gave her his hand.

"Give me the book I got an Idea." Shiro said as Astrid looked at him.

"What you don't trust me?" Shiro said as Astrid rolled her eyes and gave him the book.

"Thank you be right back for now distract her." Shiro said as he ran off with the book as he was not seen later on. Throughout the day Heather was with the teens making them talk about their dragons. Shiro then came back with the book with new information on his book as he went to leave it in Hiccups room. Shiro then went back to his ship as he then began to work on firing on his crossbow hidden blade and on his swordplay.

"Hiccup, Shiro!" Shiro heard Astrid call his name as he then ran towards Hiccups home with his sword in hand as he arrived.

"Ok I got a sword and a crossbow what happen?" Shiro said seeing the trio in Hiccups room as Hiccup had the book in his arm while Astrid and Heather was at separate sides on his shoulders.

"Well, are you gonna say something?" Astrid said glaring at Heather.

"I am so, so sorry you guys. I was cleaning up your room and I-I found the book. I couldn't help myself." Heather said looking at the ground.

"It's okay, Heather." Hiccup said touching her shoulder shocking Astrid. 

"It's okay? What do you mean "okay"? She was about to read the Book of Dragons." Astrid said.

"Astrid, come on. Lighten up." Hiccup said as Heather walked towards Shiro as they began to see them argue to each other.

"Me? She's the one sneaking around! Looking at...our stuff!" Astrid said.

"They really fight like a couple." Heather whispered to Shiro.

"I know right and they say that they are in denial." Shiro whispered back. 

"Really? Sneaking around? Wha-what are you talking about?" Hiccup said.

"Last night I saw her walking near my house." Astrid said as Heather walked forward.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep so... I went for a walk. I was having terrible nightmares." Heather said. 

"I can imagine." Hiccup said. 

"Is this really happening?" Astrid said as Shiro then appeared in between the two.

"Ok you two let's calm down before you drag me and Heather into your love/hate arguments not knowing if your jealous or not." Shiro said causing them to forget what they were doing. 

"What was that?" Astrid growled as she was walking towards Shiro with each step she took Shiro walked back towards the window.

"Uh hey look at that drawing." Shiro said as they turned around and saw nothing. Astrid turned around and saw that Shiro was running back to his ship. 

"Hey get back here!"Astrid shouted but it was useless as he was far off. Astrid looked back at the two.

"Just put the book back and she better not get it again." Astrid said as she left Hiccups home leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry about that." Hiccup said. 

"No. I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at your book." Heather said as Hiccup put the book back. 

"It's no big deal, I trust you come on let's go." Hiccup said as they left while Heather took one last look of the book.

 **Scene Change**

"Heather! No one messes with me and my friends!" Astrid said as she was throwing her axe around a tree releasing her stress out. She then heard something as she hid as she saw Heather walking around the woods with a bag. 

"Wait is that Heather?" Astrid said as she followed her to the beach waiting for something.

"Wait is that?" Astrid said as she saw a certain boat with a noticeable symbol.

"An Outcast boat." Astrid said as she saw savage walk towards her.

"Savage." Astrid glared at the two. 

"What have you learned about the dragons?" Savage asked Heather. 

"I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else. Something that's going to make Alvin very happy." Heather said. 

"I'm listening." Savage said. 

"They have two things. A Book of Dragons it's got everything in it, everything Alvin could hope to learn about controlling dragons. Another is a ancient sort of map that can lead to anything that can make Alvin very rich." Heather said.

"And where are these things?" Savage asked her as Heather opened her bag.

"I have them here's the map for proof." Heather said showing him the maps.

"Then let's go and show this to Alvin, he might reward you greatly for what you made." Savage said as they soon heard something from the forest.

"What was that?" Heather said.

"I don't know but hop in we need to show this to Alvin." Savage said as Heather went with them as the sailed back to their island while Astrid ran back to tell everyone what she saw.

 **Scene Change**

"WAKE UP!" Astrid told Hiccup as she kicked Hiccup as woke him up. 

"OW! What-! why would you do that? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked 

"Saving our butts! I just saw Heather talking to Savage! She working with the Outcasts!" Astrid told him.

"What? She's upstairs, sleeping." Hiccup said as she dragged him up. 

"Oh, yeah? Let's go find out." Astrid said as they went up and saw no one in his room.

"What that can't be she must be taking a morning walk after all it is the morning." Hiccup said.

"GOD DAMMIT!" they heard Shiro yell out as they ran towards Shiro ship as he saw him with both blades out walking out of his room.

"Shiro what happened?" Hiccup asked him.

"Someone took my charts." Shiro said as he went down to the brig. They followed him down and saw Shiro walked and saw that Mildew was set loose as he unsheathed one of his swords as he saw the keys that opened the cell door.

"Someone let the old man out." Shiro said.

"It was Heather she must have taken the charts, the book, and let Mildew out." Astrid said.

"Not exactly with the book." Shiro said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup said as Shiro walked back to his room as he pulled out a chest with chains as he opened one set of chains opening the other chains as he then open the chest revealing the real book of dragons.

"What's with the protection?" Snotlout asked.

"Incase when someone has any bright idea on taking the book like how it happened now." Shiro said.

"Speaking of which what are we going to do now with Heather?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ain't it obvious I'm bringing her back." Shiro said walking out as he called Zed and hopped on him. 

"You'll need us to help you." Hiccup said as Shiro shook his head.

"No I found and brought her here so it's my responsibility for this." Shiro said.

"Then good luck." Hiccup said as Shiro nodded as he then went to outcast island.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro kept on flying as he arrived on the far side of the island as he jumped down as he put his hood up and mask on covering his mouth.

"Alright now Zed stay hidden until I call for you then you know what to do." Shiro said as Zed nodded as he flew to another part of the island as Shiro went to the island blending in. He kept on walking as he saw the whole place seeing the poor conditions in the island as he saw that the trees looked already burned.

" _Well this seems like a perfect hideout for a thieves."_ Shiro thought as he kept on walking as he looked that they were vikings all over the place and were talking about something.

"Hey have you heard she's back." A viking talking to another one.

"Yeah and that she has something for Alvin I heard that they are on the arena right now." the viking said as Shiro kept on walking walking as he stopped and saw that the entrance was blocked by many guards he looked up and saw two on top.

"Simple enough." Shiro said as he then climbed up and on without the two noticing them as he walks in front of them. The guards see him walking towards them as they lift their spears up.

"You're not supposed to be here leave now." A viking demanded only for Shiro to keep walking towards them.

"You deaf final call now we're warning-." The other viking said only for Shiro to jump on the two to get stabbed on the chest as Shiro used his hidden blades to stab them as their bodies fell. Shiro then stood up and dragged the bodies in a hidden pile of dead bodies that was near him due to death rate as he sees it.

He then went inside as he was crouching as he was seeing what was going around the place looking for Alvin as he then heard a loud laugh as he was heading to where the noise was and found what he was looking for and more. He saw Alvin laughing his heart out as he had not only the book of Dragons but the charts as well but what got his attention was that Heather was tied with a group of people.

"Let me go Alvin we had a deal you said I help and me and my family go free." Heather said.

"Yeah I'll help you family be free...from this world now I hope the dragons are hungry for a meal." Alvin said.

"No." Heather said.

"Now with this map and the book of dragons I will be unstoppable." Alvin said with his hand with the charts up as Shiro had enough.

 **Insert He's a pirate**

he saw a piece of rope so he grabbed it as as he began to swinged towards them as He grabbed the Chart from Alvin's hand as he then landed in front of Heather.

"Shiro!" Heather said as Shiro the took out his sword as he cut the ropes out freeing her.

"Now that you're out now let's get out of here." Shiro said.

"No my parents are here." Heather said.

"You sure?" Shiro only for him to hear someone call her out now that she told the truth.

"You see please." Heather said as Shiro then began to put his chart away as he then began to fight a few outcast coming at him as he managed to draw them back.

"Fine go." Shiro said as he took out his short blade and gave it to Heather.

"Find your parents and get off this island." Shiro said.

"What about you?" Heather asked as Shiro saw Alvin.

"I got a big viking with my name on it." Shiro said as he ran towards Alvin.

"So we meet again runt." Alvin said as he took out his sword as they began to circle around the table where the book was.

"And again your face looks as everybit of ugly than the last." Shiro said as Alvin then the began to swing his sword as the two then began to fight back as Shiro was on top of a table giving him the height advantage as he dodge each swing as he fought back as the two then clashed their blades.

"You should join us lad with me and then we can rule the archipelago together what do you say." Alvin said as Shiro put more pressure on the blades.

"Thanks but no get someone else." Shiro as he pushed him back as he used his sword to get the cups from their handles and threw them at Alvin as he then kept on fighting on the offensive. Heather was running to where her parents were as she used Shiro's short blade to fend off against the outcast as she soon found them and set them free.

"Heather." Her father said as he hugged her as well as her mother hugged her as well.

"It's good to see you again come on we got to go." Heather said as she looked up and saw that Shiro and Alvin were still fighting as Shiro was in a disadvantage as Savage went behind Shiro as he was cornered from his front and back. They tried to attack him by aiming their blades at Shiro but he moved his head back as he then jumped and landed under the arena looking at the two.

"Wow you guys must suck for being vikings." Shiro said as he then saw Heather and everyone else leaving to the docks as he then sheathed his blades as Alvin saw this and laughed.

"Wait surrender already?" Alvin said chuckling as Shiro smiled as he put his fingers together and whistled. Then they heard a loud screech as Zed appeared as he began to rip the chains and walked towards Shiro as he climbed on him.

"Have fun with the wreckage boys." Shiro taunted as they flew away as Zed breathed his fire burning the island away as Shiro flew away. Alvin then roared in rage.

"Curse you dragon rider I will get that chart and that dragon and you will pay for this!" Alvin yelled out as he then went to where the book is as he grabbed the book.

 **Theme End**

"At least I have this book now lets see if there's anything good in this blasted thing." Alvin wondered as he opened the book and began to read it.

"So it says here...wait a minute this is nothing but a cookbook." Alvin said as he looked through all the pages as he went to last page as it only had one word in the end.

 **DUMBASS!**

Alvin then ripped the book in two as he screamed from the top of his lungs.

"DAMN YOU RIDER!" Alvin shouted as Shiro was laughing as he felt that Alvin read the message and kept on flying to where Heather was sailing as he flew to her level.

"I'll lead you all to Berk so follow me." Shiro said as Heather's father went up to him.

"Thank you for everything." her father said as he thanked Shiro.

"Not yet we're not we still got to Berk to set things straight." Shiro told them as he then lead them to berk as Shiro went to Stoick and Hiccup as he told them everything that happen.

"Well thank you Shiro for telling me this for you all now have a home here if you all so desire." Stoick told them as Heather's father shook his hand thanking him.

"Thank you Stoick for everything we won't let you down." He told Stoick as he laughed.

"I know you won't." Stoick said as the teens then went back to the his ship as they were seeing the view. Heather then began to tell them what happen from her own words as she was done explaining it to them.

"So that's what happen and why I had to lie to you guys hope you all can forgive me." Heather said looking down.

"It's alright you're with us now and also we can now be friends now." Hiccup said.

"Thanks you guys." Heather said as they restarted their friendship once more.

"So you did enjoyed your time here?" Shiro asked Heather as she nodded.

"Even though I was faking it I did enjoy it the time I was here." Heather answered him as he stood up.

"Well I was thinking that if you want you can join my crew, join with me and we will have more adventures in due time." Shiro asked Heather as she stared at him as she then thought about it as she then gave him her Answer.

"Then sign me up." Heather answers as Shiro smiled and put his hand for her to shake it.

"Then welcome the Queens Anne's Revenge Heather." Shiro said as he smiled.

 **Chapter End**

 **And that's the end of this chapter of Rider from the future hope you all enjoy it so please like, follow, and review see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
